Buscando la Gloria en Kalos
by saulgonza
Summary: Acompañamos a Ash Ketchum, un muchacho que tiene el sueño de convertirse en el mejor maestro pokemon, en su aventura por Kalos en donde conocerá y se reencontrará con varios amigos, rivales y varios pokemon, además aprendera sobre el sorprendete poder de la megaevolución y tratará de detener los planes del Team Flare de crear un nuevo mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, exactamente, en Pueblo Paleta, donde en una pequeña casa un chico de unos 16 años, cabello desordenado y azabache, su nombre, Ash Kétchum, comenzaba a despertar de su largo sueño ya que el día anterior fue muy agotador para el azabache ya que acababa de llegar de su viaje por Unova por la noche.

-Ahhh que bien dormí-Pensaba el azabache.

A su costado se encontraba una pequeña rata amarilla, el cual era su fiel compañero de viajes pikachu, que comenzaba a despertar también.

-Pika pika-Decía el pokemon.

-Buenos días pikachu, que bueno que ya llegamos a casa, fue una gran aventura la de Unova, pero ahora iniciaremos una nueva aventura por Kalos amigo-Decía entusiasmado el azabache a su fiel compañero pokemon.

-Pikachuuu-Decía el pokemon igual de entusiasmado.

-Bien mejor me preparo para bajar a desayunar, hace mucho que no comía la comida de mamá-Decía el muchacho mientras estaba con dirección al baño.

Luego de que de una buena ducha y prepararse para bajar, el azabache se encaminaba a la cocina de su casa en donde una mujer de unos cuarenta años y cabello castaño se encontraba preparando el desayuno para empezar aquel día.

-Buenos días mamá-Decía el azabache dirigiéndose a la mujer.

-Buenos días hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste?-Preguntaba a la castaña a su hijo.

-Muy bien al igual que pikachu, ¿no es así amigo?-Decía feliz el azabache.

-Pikaaa-Asentía el pokemon.

-Oye mamá, ¿Alexa ya ha despertado?-Preguntaba el azabache a su mamá.

-Sí hijo, cuando acabo su desayuno me digo que iría a entrevistar al Prof. Oak a su laboratorio-Comentaba la castaña-Bueno hijo, desde que llegaste no tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre tu viaje por Unova-Mencionaba la castaña.

-Fue una gran aventura mamá, conocí dos nuevos amigos llamados Iris que quiere convertirse en una maestra dragón y Cilan que era un líder de gimnasio-Decía el azabache mientras desayunaba-Además capture muchos nuevos pokemon-Decía feliz el azabache mientras recordaba todo su aventura por la región de Unova-Y en la Liga Unova quede entres los 8 mejores-Decía el azabache mientras se llevaba su vaso con jugo a la boca.

-Ohhh que lastima hijo, con lo bien que te había ido en Sinnoh-Decía la castaña en forma consolatoria a su hijo.

-No te preocupes mamá, eso me hace querer mejorar cada vez más-Decía el azabache-Además está vez, durante estos 2 meses, entrenare con mis pokemon para fortalecernos para luego empezar mi aventura por Kalos y así poder traer el trofeo de la liga-Decía cada vez más entusiasmado por la idea el azabache.

-Que buena noticia hijo, confía que esta vez traerás el trofeo-Decía feliz la mamá, ya que la idea de tener a su hijo por más tiempo en casa la hacía muy feliz-Que bueno que también te quedaras más tiempo en casa-Decía la mamá al azabache.

-Sí mamá-Decía el azabache-Bueno mejor termino mi desayuno para luego ir junto al Prof. Oak y Alexa, además ayer no me dio tiempo de visitar a mis pokemon por la hora que llegue-Decía el azabache mientras recordaba su llegada-Además les tengo que comentar sobre mi idea-Decía el azabache mientras terminaba de desayunar.

Luego de estar un tiempo meditando sobre la idea que le comentó a su mamá, con cada minuto que pasaba estaba más convencido de la idea. Mientras esto ocurría la mamá del azabache estaba en el video-teléfono hablanda con una señora, la conversación estaba llegando a su fin.

-Bueno amiga tengo que cortar ya que mi hija tiene que ir a su práctica de rhyhorn-Comentaba la misteriosa mujer.

-Que bueno que tu hija siga tu pasos amiga-Decía la castaña

Mientras la mamá del azabache de eso una chica estaba pasando detrás de su amiga.

-Ohh, mira aquí esta-Decía la amiga de la castaña mientras se daba cuenta que su hija pasaba por detrás de ella-Hija, porque no vienes a saludar a una amiga mía-Le decía la señora a su hija.

-Está bien mamá-Decía la hija de la señora mientras se acercaba al video-teléfono para saludar a la amiga de su mamá.

-Hola señora-Dijo la chica.

-Hola, pero vaya que eres muy preciosa, ojala mi hijo encuentre algún día a alguien como tú-Dijo la castaña, este comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica, después de ese comentario por parte de la mamá del azabache la chica se despidió para a ir a prepararse para su entrenamiento de rhyhorn.

-Bueno me tengo que despedir ya que mi hijo tiene prisa para ir a ver a sus pokemon jjajaa-Dijo feliz la mamá del azabache.

-Vaya, entonces nos vemos en otro momento amiga, adiós-Se despidió la señora de su amiga ya así cortando con la video-llamada.

Al momento llegó Ash el cual estaba apurado en ir a ver a sus pokemon y darles la noticia de su idea.

-Mamá, ya me voy al laboratorio del Prof. Oak-Dijo de forma apresurada el azabache.

-Bueno hijo cuídate, vuelve para el almuerzo ¿sí?-Dijo la madre del azabache.

-Claro, no perdería la mejor parte del día-Dijo el azabache causando una pequeña risa en su madre.

-Ayy Ash nunca cambias-Dijo apenada la madre por el comportamiento de su hijo.

-Bueno mamá me voy-Dijo el azabache para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Luego de la despedida el azabache iba con su fiel compañero pikachu en dirección al laboratorio del Prof. Oak. Después de un rato de caminata, llegó al laboratorio, tocó el timbre y fue recibido por un muchacho de unos 19 años, cabello negro y desordenado, una remera verde, el cual era el asistente del Prof. Oak, su nombre Tracey Sketchit, el cual acompañó a Ash durante sus aventuras por las Islas Naranjas.

-Hola Ash, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el asistente.

-Hola Tracey, vine a ver a mis pokemon para darles una noticia-Dijo en tono de misterio el azabache.

-Y ¿se puede saber cuál es esa idea?-Preguntó el asistente.

-Claro, se trata de entrenar durante dos meses con mis pokemon para luego partir a Kalos a coronarme como campeón de la liga de esa región-Respondió el azabache dejando sorprendido al asistente de tomarse enserio algo.

-Wow, jamás me imagine que tuvieras una idea así, cada vez me sorprendes más amigo, pero bueno pasa que el profesor está en el patio con tu amiga Alexa la cual le está haciendo una entrevista-Mencionó el pelinegro a su amigo.

Luego de que lo invitará a pasar al laboratorio, pasaron al patio, en donde una chica de unos 23 años, cabello castaño, en su cabeza se encontraba una especie de cámara, la cual estaba entrevistando a un hombre de unos 50 años, cabello grisáceo y una bata blanca, a su costado se encontraba un pequeño pokemon color verde con un bulbo en su espalda, el cual era nada más que el bulbasaur de Ash.

-Profesor, Alexa, ¿cómo están?-Preguntaba el azabache mientras venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ohhh, hola Ash, que bueno que llegas, justo estaba entrevistando al profesor sobre tu pequeño bulbasaur-Mencionaba la castaña mientras veía como el pequeño pokemon verde jugaba con el pikachu del azabache.

-Vaya que sorpresa verte por aquí Ash, seguro viste a despedirte de tus pokemon para partir a la región de Kalos,¿no es así?-Preguntaba el profesor-Alexa estuvo mostrándome sus pokemon, si que son intreresantes-Terminó de hablar el profesor.

-La verdad-Dijo el azabache mientras se rascaba la mejilla-Planeaba quedarme unos dos meses entrenando juntos a mis pokemon para fortalecernos y así conseguir el título de campeón en la liga-Dijo el azabache sorprendiendo al profesor y a Alexa.

-Wow, jamás espere eso de ti muchacho, pero bueno sí que es una buena idea-Expresaba el profesor.

-Alexa, ¿cuándo vuelves a Kalos?-Preguntaba el azabache a la castaña.

-Estaba pensando en recorrer Kanto por un buen rato Ash, pero creó que en dos meses también volveré a Kalos-Decía la castaña.

-Genial-Decía el azabache-Entonces podremos ir juntos-Decía feliz-Dentro de dos meses podemos reencontrarnos para partir juntos-Terminaba de decir el azabache.

-Claro-Decía la castaña-Bueno creó que es momento de que me despida-Mencionaba la castaña-Nos vemos dentro de dos meses Ash, nos vemos todos-Decía la castaña mientras se despedía para luego dirigirse a la salido acompañado por Tracey.

Luego de comentarle un poca más de su idea al profesor, luego el profesor entró al laboratorio porque le mencionaron que tenía una llamada de Hoenn, el chico llamó a su bulbasaur el cual estaba jugando con su pikachu.

-Bulbasaur necesitó que llames a todos para contarles sobre esta idea, ¿de acuerdo?-Le mencionaba el azabache a su pequeño pokemon.

-Bulba-Asentía feliz el pokemon, el cual estaba cargando un rayo solar en su bulbo. Al sentir que estaba listo lanzó una pequeña bola de energía al cielo, cuando alcanzo un cierto punto, la bola estalló creando un pequeño patrón de luces hermosas.

-Muy bien, ahora a esperar-Decía tranquilo el azabache.

Luego de un rato se empezaba a sentir un pequeño temblor el cual no asustaba al azabache, a lo lejos de podía ver una pequeña humareda de tierra. Al rato varios pokemon se lanzaron encima de su entrenador para saludarlo de una forma extraña ya que algunos lo embestían, otros lo quemaban, uno lo congelaba. Después de todo el azabache se paró frente a ellos para comentarle su idea pero sentía que faltaba algo.

-Ahh ahora me acuerdo los que pokemon que lleve conmigo por Unova-Decía el azabache al acordarse de sus pokemon, tomó cinco pokeballs de las cuales salieron cinco pokemon.

-Bueno amigos tengo algo que informarles-Empezó a hablar en forma seria el azabache dirigiéndose a sus pokemon-Lo que quiero decir es que entrenaremos durante dos meses-Esto sorprendió a la mayoría de sus pokemon por la forma seria en que lo decía-Para después ir a Kalos y poder salir campeón de su liga-Dijo el azabache cambiando por su aptitud seria por una de entusiasmo y alegría el cual que transmitido a sus pokemon los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del azabache demostrándolo con sus típicos gritos y sus puños en alto.

Luego de pasar un buen tiempo con sus amigos, el azabache se despedía de sus pokemon prometiéndoles que regresaría después de almorzar para comenzar con el entrenamiento, al llegar a casa no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera un buen entrenamiento que podría preparar para sus pokemon.

-Mamá-Gritó el azabache mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto-Ya llegue, al rato bajó para almorzar-Fue lo último que dijo el azabache ante de entrar a su habitación.

Mientras en la cocina la mamá del azabache se encontraba preparando el almuerzo para su querido hijo.

-Vaya, al fin llegó-Pensaba la castaña-Bueno, creó seguiré preparando el almuerzo-Terminaba de pensar la mamá del azabache para seguir haciendo el almuerzo.

Mientras tanto nos encontramos en la habitación del azabache el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que le esperaría durante su travesía por Kalos.

-Ojala que con la idea de entrenar durante estos dos meses pueda funcionar para traer la copa de campeón a casa-Pensaba el azabache.

Luego de pensar por un buen rato, al azabache le empezaba a rugir su estómago, por lo cual se levantó con rapidez de su cama, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al llegar se encontró con algo grandioso, un buffet digno de un restaurante de cinco estrellas, el cual fue preparado por su madre con mucho amor.

-Hola hijo, quita esa cara y siéntate para almorzar-Dijo con una risa la madre del azabache al ver la reacción de su hijo, el cual estaba embobado por toda la comida que había preparado su madre.

-Woooow, mamá sí que te luciste con el almuerzo-Dijo emocionado el azabache emocionado por toda la comida que había.

-No es nada hijo, además tenemos que celebrar que te quedarás en casa por más tiempo que antes, ya que desde que iniciaste tu viaje ya no te quedas tanto tiempo en casa-Decía feliz la madre del azabache por la idea de tener a su hijo por un buen tiempo en casa.

-Sí mamá, es bueno quedarse más tiempo-Decía también feliz el azabache-Pero tú sabes que me gustan mucho las aventuras-Terminada de decir el azabache el cual se estaba sentando para degustar todos los platillos preparados por su madre.

-Ya lo sé hijo, entonces, ¿cuándo empieza tu entrenamiento?-Preguntaba la madre a su hijo.

-Empezaré esta tarde mamá-Contestaba el azabache-Ya no puedo esperar más para comenzar con esto-Pensaba el azabache.

Y con esto vemos a nuestro héroe más decidido que nunca a conquistar una liga, ahora se fortalecerá durante un buen tiempo con sus pokemon para poder iniciar su aventura por Kalos.

¿Qué aventuras le deparara a nuestro héroe aventura durante su entrenamiento?, ¿En qué consistirá su entrenamiento?

Esta historia continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Buscando la Gloria en Kalos.

Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos.

En el último capítulo despedimos a nuestro héroe cuando estaba almorzando en su casa junto a su madre.

Ahora nuestro protagonista esta descansado antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento especial antes de adentrarse en la aventura que haría por la región de Kalos, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba aparte de hacerlos más fuertes tal vez también algunos podrían evolucionar, a él le gustaba esa idea ya que al evolucionar se volverían más fuertes, pero sabía que no era decisión de él, sino era la decisión de sus pokemon.

Paso unos 5 minutos pensando en eso, sabía que algunos estaban apuntó de evolucionar a sí que dependiendo de las condiciones durante el entrenamiento algunos evolucionarían, decidió dejar ese tema a un lado y decidió tomar una siesta para después partir al laboratorio de su amigo el Prof. Oak.

Pasado una hora, el chico despertó, se despidió de su madre y partió rumbo al laboratorio para comenzar su entrenamiento. Mientras caminaba pensaba en todos sus amigos y rivales que conoció durante sus aventuras, pensaba en como estarían, si lograron cumplir su sueño, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por un pequeño ruido que parecía ser el gemido de un dolor de un pokemon, entonces el azabache empezaba a buscar de dónde provenía ese sonido, después de algunos minutos de búsqueda se encontró con lo que pareciese ser una pequeña lagartija color celeste, muy conocido para el entrenador.

-Mira pikachu, es un bagon y parece que está en muy mal estado-Dijo el entrenador preocupado por el estado en el que podía estar el pokemon.

-Pika Pika-Dijo pikachu, que inmediatamente bajó del hombro de su entrenador para poder conversar con el pokemon para saber más de su estado y que había ocurrido.

-Bei bei beigon-Explicaba el pokemon celeste a la rata amarilla.

-¿Pikaaa?-Cuestionaba el pikachu.

-Bei-Asentía el pokemon celeste.

-Pika pika, pika pika-Decía el pokemon amarillo ahora dirigiéndose a su entrenador.

-¿Qué pasa pikachu?-Preguntaba el azabache mientras veía como su pokemon apuntaba a un lugar fijo del bosque.

-Pika pika-Contestó el pokemon.

Entonces el bagon empezó a correr hacia donde apuntaba el pokemon amarillo y este empezó a seguirlo, por consecuencia, el entrenador también tuvo que seguirlo.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con algo singular, un pequeño pokemon color verde con la apariencia de un pequeño dinosaurio.

-Axew-Dijo el pokemon al ver como llegaba el bagon con el que había peleado con un pikachu y un humano.

-Bei bei-Dijo el bagon mientras apuntaba en forma acusadora al pokemon dragón.

-A sí que por esto es que esta lastimado, ¿o me equivoco?-Preguntaba el azabache mientras veía que el axew estaba en posición de atacarlos.

-Bei-Asentía el pokemon.

De repente el pokemon empezó a atacar con arañazo al bagon, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse el azabache ordenó a su pikachu utilizar impactrueno antes de que lastime más al bagon.

Por venganza más que por otra cosa ahora el axew ahora intento atacar al entrenador pero antes de poder acercarse más el pikachu se colocó en frente de su entrenador lo que detuvo la marcha del pokemon verde, entonces el bagon aprovecho la distracción del pokemon dragón y utilizó cabezazo sobre el pokemon verde el cual quedo muy débil por el fuerte ataque, pero este también al estar muy débil por la pelea que sostuvo con el pokemon verde utilizo casi toda su energía cayendo debilitado al instante de terminar con su ataque.

El azabache que observaba todo esto, vio como al axew le quedaba todavía fuerza para atacar, entonces como última medida decidió capturarlo para evitar que siga haciéndole daño al bagon. El azabache sabía también que sería una buena adquisición a su equipo.

-Bien pikachu evitaremos que siga haciendo daño al bagon, así que los capturaremos, solo hay debilitarlo un poco más, ¿entendido?-Se dirigía el entrenador a su pokemon.

-Pikaaa-Asentía el pokemon.

-Bien amigo-Decía feliz el azabache, pero no notó que el axew estaba en posición de atacar al bagon debilitado, el azabache se dio cuenta a tiempo.

-Pikachu, usa tacleada de voltios sobre axew, pero solo utilízalo a baja potencia-Ordenó el azabache.

Entonces el pokemon amarillo empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante además de empezar a desprender una estela eléctrica cuando corría. El pokemon al estar un poco cansado no le dio tiempo de reaccionar para esquivar el ataque el cual le dio de lleno al pokemon dragón dejándolo aún más débil.

El azabache vio en ese instante la oportunidad de poder capturarlo con la pokeball.

-Pokeball veeee-Dijo el azabache lanzando una pokeball el cual rebotó el cabeza del pokemon verde. Luego de unos segundos el azabache veía como la pokeball dejaba de agitarse lo cual significaba que la captura estaba hecha-He capturado un axew-Dijo el azabache haciendo su típica pose al capturar un pokemon.

Luego de su captura el azabache buscaba por todo lados al bagon, quería saber de su estado, luego de 5 minutos de búsqueda decidió dejarlo así y volvió a encaminarse en dirección al laboratorio para poder empezar así su entrenamiento, lo que no sabía es que algo lo empezaba a seguir.

Al llegar a la entrada del laboratorio se encontró con el Prof. Oak que también llegaba de algún lugar.

-Hola profesor-Saludaba el azabache.

-Ohhh hola Ash-También saludaba el profesor-Veo que vienes a empezar con tu entrenamiento, ¿no es así?-Terminaba de decir el profesor.

-Así es profesor-Contestaba el azabache a la pregunta del experto pokemon.

-Que bueno muchacho-Decía el profesor-Pero, ¿dónde entrenarás?-Preguntaba con curiosidad el profesor.

-La verdad quisiera entrenar aquí, claro si usted me lo permite profesor-Contestaba el azabache.

-No tengo problemas muchacho con que entrenes aquí-Decía el profesor-Solo quiero avisarte que si decides salir a entrenar afuera un pokemon dragón ataca a cualquiera que se cruce frente a él, dicen que es un pokemon fuerte-Terminaba de decir el profesor.

-Creo que ya no habrá problemas con eso profesor-Decía feliz mientras sacaba la pokeball de su más reciente captura.

-Acaso lo atrapaste muchacho-Preguntaba el profesor curioso por saber que pokemon era-¿Me lo puedes mostrar?-Preguntaba.

-Claro profesor-Decía el azabache.

-Entonces que esperamos pasemos al patio para verlo-Decía ansioso el profesor por saber que pokemon era.

-Claro-Decía el azabache.

Luego ingresaron al laboratorio del profesor y ahí se encontró con Tracey que estaba ordenando unas cosas.

-Hola Tracey-Decían Ash y el Prof. Oak al unísono.

-Hola Ash, hola profesor-Decía Tracey que también los saludaba-Que bueno que llegó profesor, recibió algunas llamadas de sus colegas de las otras regiones-Decía el asistente del profesor.

-Ohh vaya debe ser algo importante, creo después podré ver a tu nuevo pokemon Ash-Decía el profesor.

-Vaya Ash, apenas llegaste y ya te conseguiste un pokemon nuevo-Decía el asistente al saber sobre el nuevo pokemon del azabache.

-Además es muy fuerte-Dijo el azabache-Es un axew-Terminó de decir el azabache.

-Wow, ese si es un pokemon sorprendente-Decía el profesor-Bueno me voy a atender las llamadas-Decía el profesor mientras se dirigía a atender las llamadas de sus colegas.

Luego de esto el azabache y su amigo se quedaron charlando un rato más sobre que hicieron en todo este tiempo.

-Bueno Tracey, mejor voy al patio para comenzar con el entrenamiento-Se despedía el con el clásico movimiento de manos mientras se dirigía al patio.

-Buena suerte con tu entrenamiento-Decía Tracey mientras hacía lo mismo que el azabache, pero este se dirigía a continuar con su trabajo.

Entonces algo empezaba a golpear la puerta lo cual llamó la atención al asistente.

Dejando aquello de un lado vemos al azabache reuniendo a todos sus pokemon para hablar sobre que harían durante el entrenamiento y también presentarles a su nuevo pokemon.

-Bien amigos, tengo a alguien nuevo a quien presentarles-Dijo el azabache mientras tomaba una pokeball-Saaal-Gritó el azabache, un rayo de luz azul que salía de la pokeball empezaba a tomar forma.

-Axew-Decía el pokemon mientras veía a todos lados para saber donde estaba, pero pronto reconoció al azabache y se posiciono en posición de ataque.

-Tranquilo amigo, se que estas asustado pero no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo-Decía el azabache con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para el pokemon verde-Bueno de ahora en más vas a formar parte de esta gran familia-Decía el azabache feliz mientras señalaba a todos sus pokemon, los cuales empezaron a saludar de forma amistosa al pokemon dragón.

Pero algo detuvo todo esto, de la nada una lagartija azul salió y se posó en frente del pokemon dragón, era aquel bagon con el que había peleado y perecía que estaba buscando venganza.

-Vaya veo que nos seguiste hasta aquí solo para pelear con axew-Decía el azabache mientras veía todo-Bueno axew, ¿quieres volver a pelear con bagon?-Preguntaba el azabache a su pokemon el cual asentía y se posicionaba para pelear.

-ASH CUIDADOOO-Gritaba Tracey el cual salía del laboratorio.

-Ehhh, ¿qué pasa Tracey?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Ohh vaya, lamentó interrumpir pero creía que el bagon solo entró aquí para buscar problemas-Decía el pelinegro.

-Jajaj creo que el bagon solo vino a buscar su revancha-Decía el azabache con risa al ver la confusión de su amigo.

-Perdón-Decía apenado el pelinegro-Es que creí que solo buscaba problemas ya que cuando ingresó al laboratorio solo destrozaba todo-Continuaba el pelinegro-Entonces este es el bagon con el que tu axew peleaba-Terminaba de decir el pelinegro.

-Sí, el mismo-Afirmaba el azabache-Bueno Tracey, mejor comienzo la batalla antes que el bagon se enfurezca-Decía el azabache.

-De acuerdo Ash, nos vemos-Se despedía el pelinegro mientras se dirigía de vuelta al laboratorio.

-Bien bagon comencemos-Decía el azabache ahora dirigiéndose al pokemon azul.

-Bei bei-Decía el pokemon el cual comenzó atacar con cabezazo.

-Esquívalo-Ordenó el azabache a su pokemon.

Axew esquivaba sin problemas los ataques del bagon. Luego de varios intentos el bagon decidió parar de atacar ya que no podía atinarle una vez además de estar cansado por intentar varias veces de acertarle el cabezazo.

-Nuestro turno axew, ahora arañazo-Ordenó el azabache.

El pokemon verde empezó a correr en dirección al bagon con las garras brillando. Este esquivaba los ataques al principio con facilidad, pero al rato este empezó a perder velocidad por el cansancio, en un descuido por parte del bagon, el pokemon del azabache logró atinarle su ataque dejando debilitado una vez más al bagon.

-Bien creo que se acabó-Decía el azabache-Buen trabajo axew-Decía mientras acariciaba al pequeño pokemon-Bagon ya tuviste tu revancha, pero estas muy lastimado, será mejor que el Prof. Oak te atienda primero antes de marcharte-Decía el azabache.

El azabache cargó entre sus brazos al bagon y empezó a caminar con rumbo al interior del laboratorio, al llegar empezó a buscar al Prof. Oak para que atendiese al pokemon, lo encontró en la sala donde se encontraba con una persona muy conocida para el azabache.

-Profesor Birch-Dijo feliz el azabache al ver al profesor.

-Hola Ash-Saludo el profesor-¿Cómo has estado chico?-Preguntó el profesor.

-Muy bien profesor, pero ¿qué hace aquí?-Preguntó curioso el azabache.

-Pues la verdad me entere que estabas aquí y que pronto empezarías tu aventura por Kalos-Contestaba el profesor a la pregunta del azabache, pero entonces vio al bagon en los brazos del azabache-Ash, ¿ese bagon es tuyo?-Preguntó el profesor.

-No-Contesto el azabache-La verdad, este bagon solo vino a buscar una revancha con unos de mis nuevos pokemon-Comentaba el azabache para luego comentarle lo que pasó anteriormente de como capturó un axew, porque el bagon vino a buscar una revancha y demás cosas.

-Ohh vaya, la verdad los pokemon dragón son geneiales-Comentaba el profesor-Pero se me hace raro ver a un axew y un bagon por esta región-Terminaba de decir el profesor.

-A mí también se me hace raro-Recalcaba el Prof. Oak.

-La verdad no se mucho acerca de territorios de los pokemon-Decía el azabache-Pero antes Prof. Oak, podría atender a bagon antes de que se marche-Se dirigía el azabache al experto pokemon.

-Claro muchacho, dámelo y yo lo atiendo-Decía el profesor.

Pero cada vez que el azabache le daba el pokemon al profesor este saltaba de nuevo a los brazos del entrenador.

-Ash, creo que se encariño contigo-Decía el Prof. Birch.

-¿Eso es cierto bagon?-Preguntaba el azabache a lo cual el pokemon dragón asentía-Esto es asombroso-Decía feliz el azabache al saber que tendría un nuevo pokemon.

De pronto el timbre empezó a sonar, lo que significaba que alguien había llegado.

-Vaya que rápido llego-Decía el Prof. Birch dejando un poco desconcertado a Ash.

-¿Quién acaba de llegar?-Preguntaba el azabache con curiosidad.

-Ya lo verás muchacho-Decía el Prof. Oak mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta donde esperaba la persona que había llegado.

¿Quién será la persona que habrá llegado?

Esta historia continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Buscando la Gloria en Kalos.

Capítulo 3: Una rivalidad latente.

En el último capítulo dejamos a nuestro héroe junto al Prof. Oak y el Prof. Birch que había venido de visita, pero de un momento a otro, el timbre del laboratorio empezó a sonar dando a entender que alguien había llegado.

Unos segundos después el Prof. Oak ingresaba con una persona muy conocida para el azabache.

-Hola Ash-Decía la persona que había llegado.

-Gary-Decía el entrenador al ver a su viejo rival.

-Pues quien más tanto-Se burlaba el castaño.

-Por lo visto sigues igual de arrogante-Decía el azabache con una cara alegre-Pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntaba el azabache que sabía que el castaño debería estar en Sinnoh.

-Yo ya he terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer en Sinnoh Ash, y decidi venir a descansar aquí en Pueblo Paleta-Decía el castaño-Pero me he enterado sobre esta región Kalos, que posee un misterio increíble sobre la evolución por lo que me contaron y como sabía que pronto irías a ese lugar, además de enterarme sobre tu idea, quise venir a ayudarte un poco con tu entrenamiento-Terminaba de decir el castaño.

-Wow, que grandioso Gary y muchas gracias por ayudarme-Agradecía el azabache.

-No hay de que, pero, solo prométeme que ganarás la liga de esa región-Decía el castaño extendiendo la mano.

-Claro, lo prometo-Decía el azabache también extendiendo la mano para terminar en un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Ahhh casi me olvidó-Decía recordando algo el castaño-Te traje un regalo-Decía el castaño mientras metía su mano a su bolsillo y sacaba dos pokeballs-Más bien dos regalos-Terminaba de decir el azabache.

-Genial Gary, gracias-Agradecía el azabache-Pero, ¿por qué?-Preguntaba el entrenador.

-Porque no pude regalarte algo durante tu cumpleaños, además la segunda pokeball es un regalo de tu amiga Dawn y el Prof. Rowan-Decía el castaño.

-De verdad muchas gracias Gary-Decía el azabache-Me pregunto si logró cumplir su sueño, pero no solo ella sino todos sus amigos-Pensaba el azabache con un poco de nostalgia al recordar a todos sus compañeros.

-Bueno Ash, porque no salimos para ver tus regalos-Decía el castaño-Además podemos empezar tu entrenamiento con una batalla como en los viejos tiempo-Ahora decía con un tono desafiante.

-Me parece genial-También decía con un tono desafiante el azabache.

Luego de esta conversación el castaño y el azabache salieron al patio para poder tener su enfrentamiento, pero antes de que pudieran comenzar el azabache primero tenía que ver que pokemons nuevo tendría en su equipo.

-Bien Ash, toma-Decía el viejo rival del azabache entregándole las pokeballs.

-Muy bien salgan-Decía el azabache lanzando ambas pokeballs al aire.

Cuando la luces rojas que se desprendían de las pokeballs se materializaron se pudo observar a un pokemon que parecía a un gallo de color naranja con la parte superior del torso de color amarillento, el otro parecía una salamandra de color celeste con una cresta que sobresalía de su cabeza y algunas puntas en sus mejillas de color naranja. El azabache veía con asombro a sus dos nuevos pokemon.

-Wow-El azabache veía con estrellas en sus ojos a sus dos nuevos pokemon.

Por el lado de los dos pokemon, ambos estaban desconcertados por donde estaban en ese momento, pero cuando posaron su mirada en el castaño, al cual por lo visto conocían, se tranquilizaron un poco más.

-Hola amigos-Saluda el castaño-Se acuerdan de que les dije que por fin tendría un entrenador que no los abandonaría-Los pokemon asentía-Pues este con cara de tonto es su nuevo entrenador-Los pokemon miraron al entrenador, pero en un segundo ambos se lanzaron al azabache para darle un abrazo, el cual sorprendió un poco al entrenador pero luego correspondió el amistoso saludo que le daban sus nuevos pokemon.

-Aaa jajajaj basta jajaj-No paraba de reír el azabache-Basta combusken, basta mudkip jajajja-Decía el azabache entre risas.

Luego de un momento divertido, el azabache presento a sus nuevos pokemon a sus demás compañeros.

-Muy bien Ash, empecemos con el entrenamiento-Decía el castaño llamando a su amigo y rival.

-Gary-Dijo el azabache llamando la atención del castaño-Antes de comenzar, hace un momento dijiste que los antiguos entrenadores de combusken y mudkip los habías abandonado, ¿es cierto?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Sus antiguos entrenadores decían que ambos no eran fuertes y no los querían-Decía el castaño.

-Eso si me enoja, creen que los pokemon solo son herramientas, pero son más que eso-Decía el azabache con un enojo en sus palabras.

-Tranquilo Ash, tú no eres así, por eso te traje a ambos-Decía el castaño tranquilizando a su amigo.

-Muchas gracias por confiar en mi Gary-Agradecía el azabache-Combusken, mudkip pueden acercarse un momento-Decía el azabache llamando a ambos pokemon, los cuales se acercaban.

-Amigos, quisiera hacer una promesa con ustedes, que a pesar de todo siempre seremos grandes amigos y nos volveremos más fuertes juntos-Decía el azabache con una sonrisa y una confianza que transmitía a sus pokemon, los cuales se alegraron también.

-Bien Gary, empecemos-Decía el entrenador.

-Claro-Respondía el castaño-Será una batalla de 3 contra 3-Decía ahora el castaño.

-Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo-Decía el azabache.

-Y yo seré el árbitro-Decía Tracey acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

-Muy bien, entonces empezamos-Decía el castaño.

Ambos se colocaron en sus posiciones, ambos se miraban desafiantemente.

-Esta batalla será de 3 contra 3, el entrenador que ya no cuente con más pokemon pierde el encuentro-Decía el pelinegro.

-Muy bien, Blastoise sal-Decía el castaño lanzando una pokeball al aire del cual salía un pokemon con una forma de tortuga gigante, de su espalda salían dos cañones.

-Urrr-Decía el pokemon.

-Veo que usara a Blastoise-Pensaba el azabache-Entonces, Sceptile yo te elijo-Decía el azabache llamando a su pokemon.

-Sceptile-Gruñia el pokemon que parecía una lagartija en dos patas de color verde.

-Muy bien comiencen-Gritaba Tracey empezando así el encuentro.

-Blastoise cabezazo-Ordenó el castaño.

-Sceptile esquívalo-Ordenó ahora el azabache.

El pokemon tortuga se lanzó con todo contra el pokemon del azabache, pero esto al ser más ágil pudo esquivar el ataque.

-Muy bien Sceptile, ahora ataque rápido-Ordenó el azabache.

El pokemon se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra el otro pokemon atinándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-Blastoise no-Se preocupaba el castaño por su pokemon el cual le daba señas a su entrenador de que podía seguir-Genial, entonces usa pistola agua-Ordeno el castaño.

El pokemon lanzo dos potentes chorros de agua que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el pokemon verde.

-Sceptile esquívalo con agilidad-Ordenó el azabache antes de que el ataque diera en el blanco.

El pokemon verde logró esquivar el ataque antes de que impactase en él.

-Ahora acercarte con ataque rápido hacia Blastoise y luego usa hojas navajas-Ordenó el azabache.

El pokemon obedeció y a una velocidad increíble se posiciono debajo del pokemon tortuga, sus hojas tomaron un brillo intenso y una forma de navaja los cuales se dirigían hacia el pokemon agua.

-Blastoise usa refugio-Ordenaba el castaño de forma apresurada antes de que recibiera el ataque.

Blastoise logró entrar a su caparazón antes de recibir el ataque. Al salir de su caparazón empezó a jadear.

-Bien está bastante cansado-Pensaba el azabache al ver el estado del pokemon de su rival-Sceptile usa rayo solar-Ordenó el entrenador.

-Sceptile-Gruñía el pokemon verde mientras las esferas de su espalda tomaban un brillo lo cual significaba que estaba cargando energía para ejecutar el poderoso ataque.

El castaño sabía que el ataque tardaría un poco en ejecutarse-Blastoise usa hidrobomba-Decía por último el azabache.

El pokemon tortuga lanzó dos potentes tiros de agua por sus cañones, el ataque llegó a impactar en el objetivo, pero al estar el pokemon muy cansado no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para que el pokemon verde pare su ataque.

-Bien Sceptile ya está listo, ahora rayo solar-Ordenó el azabache.

-Sceptile-Decía el pokemon el cual lanzó un potente rayo de luz hacia el pokemon tortuga.

Blastoise recibió el potente ataque que hizo lanzar a este levantando todo el polvo que había en el lugar nublando así la vista de los presentes. Al disiparse la vista se pudo observar a un Blastoise debilitado en el suelo.

-Urrr-Decía el pokemon tortuga con espirales en sus ojos.

-Blastoise no puede continuar, por lo tanto la victoria es para Sceptile-Decía Tracey apuntando hacia el pokemon ganador.

Gary se acercó a su pokemon-Bien hecho Blastoise-Decía el castaño-Ahora descansa-Guardando al pokemon en su pokeball.

-Sceptile tú también lo hiciste bien, tomate un descanso-Decía el azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien Ash-Decía el castaño ahora dirigiéndose hacia el azabache-Veo que mejoraste mucho-Decía con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

-Tú también mejoraste mucho Gary-Decía con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora va mi segundo pokemon-Decía mientras tomaba una pokeball de su cinturón-Electivire, yo te elijo-Gritaba el castaño lanzando la pokeball al aire de la cual salía una especie de criatura humanoide con un pelaje amarrillo y con franjas negras y dos colas que parecían antenas.

-Electivire-Gruñía el gran pokemon.

-Así que Electivire ehhh-Pensaba el azabache-Muy bien Gible, yo te elijó-Decía el azabache llamando a su pokemon dragón.

-Gi gi-Decía el pequeño con pokemon con forma de tiburón.

-Gible golpe roca-Ordenó el azabache.

-Electivire usa puño trueno-Ordenó al mismo tiempo el castaño.

Por parte del pokemon dragón, este iba con su puño brillando de un color marrón, mientras que por parte de Electivira, iba con su puño brillando saliendo chispas de estas. Los dos pokemon chocaron al mismo tiempo sus puños, pero el pokemon dragón al ser más pequeño sufrió con más fuerza el choque de ambos puños mandándolo hacia atrás.

-Gible cuidado-Decía preocupado el azabache al ver a su pokemon volar por los aires sin control.

-Electivire termina con trueno-Ordenaba el castaño.

El pokemon amarillo lanzó un rayo de gran potencia hacia el pokemon dragón, el ataque golpeó directo dejando a Gible en el suelo.

-Gible no-Gritaba el azabache por su pokemon.

-Esto se terminó-Decía el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gible no puede…-No pudo terminar Tracey la frase ya que no contaba que el pokemon dragón se levantó con mucho esfuerzo.

-Gib gible-Gritaba el pokemon a los cuatro vientos para luego empezar a tomar un brillo que dejó sin posibilidad de ver lo que sucedía a los presentes del lugar.

Luego de unos segundos el brillo empezó a desaparecer poco a poco y el azabache y sus amigos pudieron observar al pokemon con forma de tiburón, con un cuerpo bien formado y unas extremidades más largas que antes.

-Gabite-Gritaba el nuevo pokemon.

-Wow Gible ha evolucionado-Decía aún más emocionado el azabache.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba-Decía ahora el castaño.

-Bien Gabite-Decía Ash llamando a su pokemon-Terminemos esto, usa meteoro dragón-Ordenaba determinado el azabache.

El pokemon dragón empezó a acumular energía en su interior y luego lanzó al aire una pequeña esfera brillante, al llegar a una altura determinada, la esfera se despedazó en el aire para luego formar otras rocas más pequeñas que se dirigían a cualquier parte del lugar.

-Electivire usa protección-Ordenó el castaño con rapidez.

El pokemon creó una barrera de energía alrededor de él evitando así que las rocas lo golpearán.

-Ahora usa puño trueno-Ordenaba una vez más el castaño.

Electivire ahora corría con el puño cargado de electricidad con dirección hacia Gabite, este sin embargo no pudo hacer nada recibiendo de lleno el golpe mandándolo a volar unos metros atrás, allí se pudo observar a un Gabite debilitado.

-Gabite no puede continuar, la victoria es para Electivire-Sentenciaba Tracey apuntando hacia el pokemon ganador.

El azabache se acercaba a su pokemon-Lo hiciste de maravilla Gabite-Decía acariciando su cabeza-Ahora puedes ir a tomar un descanso-Terminaba el azabache.

-Gab-Decía el pokemon antes de levantarse, al hacerlo primero le mordió como de costumbre la cabeza a su entrenador para luego dirigirse junto a los demás pokemon.

-Bien hecho Electivire, ahora descansa-Decía el castaño para luego guardar al pokemon-Bien Ash creo que todo se definirá en esta batalla-Se dirigía el castaño hacia su amigo.

-Así es y yo seré quien gane Gary-Decía el entrenador con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Como siempre muy confiado jajaj, entonces demuéstrame todo lo que tienes-Decía el castaño mientras sacaba una pokeball-Kangaskhan yo te elijo-Decía mientras lanzaba la pokeball del cual salía un pokemon con forma de canguro con una bolsa en su estómago en el cual había una pequeña cría.

-Kangaskhan-Gruñía el pokemon.

-Ohh vaya a sí que atrapaste un nuevo pokemon-Decía el azabache a su amigo.

-Lo atrape mientras hacía un recorrido por Sinnoh-Decía Gary.

-Bien, entonces Pikachu a luchar-Decía el entrenador llamando a su pokemon.

-Pika pika-Decía posicionándose para la batalla.

-Kangaskhan usa megapuño-Ordenó el castaño.

A Kangaskhan le empezaba a brillar su puño mientras lo dirigía hacia la rata amarilla.

-Pikachu usa cola de hierro-Ordenó el azabache.

Pikachu usó su cola que tomó un tono plateado para contrarrestar el megapuño.

-Bien Pikachu ahora tacleada de voltios-Ordenó el azabache.

Pikachu empezó a correr a una gran velocidad mientras su cuerpo se cubría de un destello eléctrico. El ataque dio de lleno en el pokemon rival dejándolo un poco aturdido.

-Kangaskhan, ¿estás bien?-Preguntaba el castaño el pokemon el cual asentía haciendo saber que estaba bien-Entonces, golpe doble-Ordenó el castaño.

El pokemon marrón empezó a acercarse con los puños de un color púrpura.

-Pikachu rápido electrobola-Ordenó el entrenador.

Pikachu saltó en el aire y en su cola empezó a generar una bola de electricidad que luego lanzó hacia el pokemon rival dejándolo debilitado por completo.

-Kangaskhan no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador, por lo tanto Ash es el ganador del encuentro-Sentenciaba Tracey al ver el resultado del combate.

Gary se acercó a su pokemon, luego de felicitarlo lo guardó en su pokeball. Ash también se acercó a su pokemon para felicitarlo pero a diferencia del otro pokemon este fue junto a los otros pokemon del azabache.

-Veo que mejoraste mucho Ash-Decía Gary mientras se acercaba al azabache.

-Cada día siempre me esfuerzo con mis pokemon para ser el mejor-Decía con una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Esta historia continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Buscando la Gloria en Kalos.

Capítulo 4:¡Kalos!¡Donde los sueños empiezan!

En el último capítulo dejamos a nuesto héroe comenzando con su entrenamiento con una batalla con su viejo rival, Gary Oak. Durante su entrenamiento algunos pokemon evolucionaron, además de atrapar algunos que otros pokemon.

…2 MESES DESPUES…..

-Bien creo que ya tengo todo listo-Decía un chico moreno dentro de su habitación guardando algunas cosas dentro de una mochila.

-Ash, ven te tengo una sorpresa-Gritaba una señora fuera de la habitación.

-Ya voy mamá-Respondía el muchacho.

Luego de ver que tenía todo en su mochila bajó para ver que sorpresa tenía su mamá. Al bajar se sorprendió al ver el cuarto oscuro.

-Sorpresa-Gritaron la mamá del azabache, el Prof. Oak, Gary y Tracey mientras salían de sus escondites y se prendían las luces del cuarto.

-Ash-Decía su madre llamándole la atención-Coma vas a empezar un nuevo viaje hoy entre todos decidimos prepararte una fiesta sorpresa-Terminaba.

-Muchas gracias a todos por todo lo que han hecho por mí-Decía el azabache.

-No hay de que Ash, solo gana la liga-Decía Gary.

-Claro que lo haré-Decía seguro Ash.

-Muchacho te informó que envíe los pokemon que me dijiste al laboratorio del Prof. Sycamore, que es el profesor encargado de la región de Kalos, -Mencionaba el profesor.

-Entonces tendré que ir primero a ese lugar-Decía el azabache ante lo mencionado por el profesor.

-Festejemos mientras llega Alexa-Decía la mamá del azabache.

-Ahh casi me olvidó-Decía el profesor recordando algo-Ash toma-Decía sacando una extraña piedra y entregándola al azabache.

-¿Qué piedra es esta profesor?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-No lo sé-Respondía con simpleza el profesor-Cuando estaba guardando a tus pokemon Garchomp tenía en su boca esta piedra-Terminaba de explicar el profesor.

-Ohh vaya, y ¿por qué me la da a mí?-Preguntaba una vez más el azabache.

-Pues tu Garchomp no quería soltar la piedra, tuvimos muchos problemas para quitársela-Decía el profesor recordando lo sucedido.

-Profesor perdone a mi Garchomp por los problemas-Decía apenado por el comportamiento que tuvo el pokemon.

-Descuida Ash, además tengo el presentimiento de que sabrás más sobre esa piedra allá en Kalos-Decía el profesor.

Pasaron media hora charlando sobre cosas triviales cuando el timbré sonó.

-Vaya ya ha llegado Alexa-Decía la madre del azabache levantándose para ir a recibir a la periodista.

La periodista entró al cuarto con la madre del azabache.

-Hola a todos-Saludaba cortésmente la periodista-Ash, ¿listo para el viaje?-Preguntaba.

-Claro, solo espera un segundo mientras voy a buscar mis cosas y a Pikachu-Decía el azabache para luego subir a una gran velocidad con dirección hacia su habitación.

-Vaya sí que está muy emocionado-Decía la periodista.

-Siempre es así-Decía la madre del azabache.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del entrenador se lo veía ingresando por la puerta.

-Pikachu despierta-Decía el azabache agitando a su amigo.

-Pikaaaa-Decía el pokemon despertando.

-Ya es hora Pikachu, nos vamos a una nueva aventura-Decía entusiasmado el azabache.

-Pikaaa-También decía con entusiasmo el pequeño pokemon.

Luego de recoger sus cosas y a Pikachu, nuestro héroe bajó al cuarto donde estaban todos.

-Muy bien ya estoy listo-Decía el azabache mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Muy bien Ash, te espero afuera-Decía la periodista mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Muchacho, estoy orgullosos de ti por todo lo que has hecho y espero que ganes la liga-Decía el profesor mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del azabache.

-Muchas gracias profesor por su ayuda durante estos dos meses-Agradecía el azabache.

-No te olvides de mí-Decía Gary con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no Gary, gracias también a ti-Le agradecía también el azabache al castaño.

-Mi hijo que mucho has crecido-Decía la madre del azabache con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mamá, no te pongas así-Decía el azabache-Te prometo que volveré pronto.

-Por cierto tengo un regalo para ti-Decía la madre del azabache.

-¿Qué regalo?-Preguntaba con curiosidad el azabache.

-Es un regalo de parte mía y tu padre-Decía con una sonrisa mientras traía de un cajón una pokeball.

-¿Un pokemon?-Preguntaba con alegría Ash.

-Si-Respondía sencillamente la madre del azabache mientras le entregaba la pokeball-Bueno eso es todo hijo, creo que nos despedimos aquí.

-Adiós mamá, nos volveremos a ver pronto-Decía el entrenador mientras se acercaba a su madre para darle un abrazo.

-Por cierto no olvides cambiarte los…-Le susurraba su madre.

-Mamá ya lo sé-Decía avergonzado el azabache interrumpiendo a su madre antes de completará la frase.

Y así luego de la despedida el azabache se dirigió hacia el exterior donde lo esperaban Alexa y Tracey que los llevaría hacia el aeropuerto de ciudad Verde en una camioneta.

Luego de un momento se pusieron en marcha con dirección hacia al aeropuerto, el azabache se despedía con el clásico movimiento de la mano a través de la ventana.

-Sí que ha crecido ese muchacho-Decía el profesor mientras veía como el automóvil se alejaba.

-Espero que cuando regrese sea un campeón como su padre-Decía la madre.

Durante el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto el azabache no dejaba de pensar en que aventuras le depararía su estancia en Kalos.

-Oye Ash-Llamaba su atención Alexa, pero un golpeteo se había producido haciendo que el automóvil detuviera su marcha.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Creo que una llanta reventó-Respondía Tracey.

-Bajemos a ver que paso-Decía la periodista mientras abría la puerta del automóvil.

El azabache y el pelinegro imitaron la acción anterior de la periodista, al bajar vieron que las sospechas de Tracey eran ciertas, una de las ruedas delanteras había reventado.

-Mejor lo arregló-Decía Tracey mientras buscaba en la parte trasera el repuesto de la llanta.

De repente, un Arcanine molesto salió de los arbustos y se posiciono para atacar al grupo de amigos.

-Rayos, Pikachu está durmiendo-Decía preocupado el azabache.

El Arcanine estaba preparando un lanzallamas, pero de la nada un ave a gran velocidad golpeó al pokemon con forma de perro, luego del ataque el Arcanine decidió salir huyendo.

-Pidgeot-Gruñía la gran ave posicionándose enfrente del azabache y sus amigos.

-¿Acoso será?-Se preguntaba el azabache.

-Geot-Gruñía el ave acercándose al azabache y extender sus alas para luego abrazarlo sorprendiendo un poco al azabache.

-Pidgeot, ¿eres tú?-Le preguntaba Ash a la gran ave.

-Geot-Asentía el ave.

Luego de saber que era su antiguo amigo, el azabache correspondió el abrazo.

-Ejemm-Decían Alexa y Tracey.

-Ohhh perdón amigos, este es Pidgeot y es un antiguo amigo mío-Decía Ash.

-Pidgeot-Gruñía la ave.

-Así que este es el famaso Pidgeot-Decía Tracey para luego acercarse a la ave y acariciarlo.

-Si el mismo-Decía el azabache.

Luego el ave dio un fuerte gruñido para extender sus alas y emprender vuelo dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

-Vaya que rápido se fue, ni siquiera pude despedirme-Decía triste el azabache.

-No te preocupes Ash-Le consolaba la periodista.

El azabache y sus amigos continuaron con la reparación de la rueda, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban listos para continuar con su viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

Pero antes de que se pusieran en marcha hubo una fuerte ráfaga de viento, el azabache y sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver una bandada de Pidgeots, Pidgeottos y Pidgeys que se posaron en frente de ellos.

-Pidgeot regresaste-Decía feliz el azabache para luego dar unos pasos al frente.

La gran ave dio algunos picotazos al cinturón del azabache dejando caer una pokeball.

-¿Acaso quieres venir conmigo?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Geoto-Asentía el ave.

-¿Pero qué pasara con tus amigos?-Preguntaba.

La gran ave llamó a otro Pidgeot, empezaron a conversar en su idioma pokemon, al cabo de unos minutos el ave tomó la pokeball y se la entregó al azabache.

-Ya entiendo, ese Pidgeot ahora será su líder-Decía Tracey comprendiendo la situación.

-¿Eso es cierto?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Pidgeot-Asentía el ave.

-Bien entonces, Pidgeot regresa-Decía el azabache mientras colocaba la pokeball en la frente del pokemon y lo guardaba dentro-Bien ahora sal-El pokemon salió de la pokeball.

-Pidgeot despídete de tus amigos-Le decía el azabache a su pokemon.

El ave se acercó a sus amigos para despedirse, luego de un momento la bandada de aves alzó vuelo para luego desaparecer en el horizonte.

Después de este momento el azabache guardó al pokemon y se pusieron en marcha. Al cabo de algunas horas de viaje llegaron al aeropuerto.

-Bueno Tracey, creo que aquí nos despedimos-Le extendía la mano el azabache.

-Espero volver a verte pronto Ash-Decía mientras correspondía el gesto del azabache.

-Seguro-

-Ash, ya tengo los boletos-Decía Alexa mientras se acercaba al grupo de amigos.

-Bueno vamos-Decía Ash mientras se ponía en marcha.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ash y Alexa ya se encontraban dentro del avión que los transportaría a Kalos.

El viaje sería muy largo informaba el piloto, tanto que llegarían a la mañana siguiente.

-Por lo visto llegaremos mañana-Comentaba Alexa.

-Entonces tomare un descanso-Decía mientras se posicionaba para dormir.

Tal como lo había dicho el piloto, el avión ya estaba surcando el cielo de Kalos mientras amanecía. Poco a poco se acercaban al aeropuerto de la región.

El azabache que ya había despertado y veía a través de la ventanilla del avión el hermoso paisaje de Kalos.

-Vaya que ciudad más grande-Decía el azabache mientras veía a los lejos una gran ciudad.

-Esa es ciudad Lumiose-Comentaba Alexa.

-Señores pasajeros, por favor abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose-Decía el piloto.

Ash y Alexa hicieron lo que dijo el piloto, Pikachu se encontraba durmiendo todavía en las piernas del entrenador.

-Pikachu despierta-Decía el azabache mientras agitaba al pokemon.

-Pika-Gruñía mientras se estiraba el pokemon amarillo.

Unos minutos pasaron antes que el avión por fin tocará tierra. El azabache rápidamente se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Kalos, Ash Ketchum está aquí-Gritaba el azabache con emoción.

-Pika pika-También gritaba Pikachu.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?-Preguntaba Alexa mientras salía del avión.

-Es que estoy saludando a Kalos-Respondía el azabache.

Unos pokemon con forma de una cabeza de flamenco rosa pasaban frente a ellos.

-Wow, nunca había visto ese pokemon-Comentaba el azabache.

-Son unos Spritzee-Le decía Alexa al azabache.

Ash en un intento por verlos más de cerca, no se había dado cuenta que estaba al borde del escalón y termino tropezando impactándose contra el suelo, Pikachu logró caer de pie.

-Ash cuidado-Se preocupaba Alexa.

Mientras en una torre vemos a tres personas, más bien un hombre, una mujer y un pokemon.

-Quien más que el bobo podría hacer esa entrada-Decía en tono de burla la mujer.

-Recuerden porque el jefe nos mandó aquí-Decía el pokemon que era un Meowth parlante.

Ahora volvemos con nuestro héroe que ya se estaba recuperando del golpe.

-Auch-Decía Ash mientras se tomaba la parte trasera de su cabeza-Eso si dolió.

-Pika pika-Se acercaba el pokemon preocupado.

-No te preocupes Pikachu, estoy bien-Decía el azabache.

-Ash, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntaba Alexa que bajaba por las escaleras.

-Si Alexa-Respondía Ash.

-Bien, entonces creo que me adelantare para hablar con mi hermana-Decía Alexa.

-De acuerdo Alexa, yo recorre un poco más-Decía el azabache.

Alexa tomó dirección hacia el interior del aeropuerto, Ash por su parte exploró un poco la zona, pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia una torre, pudo observar una extraña figura, parecía un pokemon conocido pero diferente a la vez, de repente la extraña figura dio un gran salto pasando encima del azabache y su pokemon aterrizando atrás de ellos, pero cuando dio la vuelta se alejaba a una velocidad increíble sorprendiendo al azabache.

-Viste eso Pikachu, fue sorprendente-Decía emocionado el azabache.

-Pika-Gruñía también con la misma emoción el pokemon amarillo.

Luego de ese encuentro, el azabache y Pikachu ingresaron a las instalaciones del aeropuerto.

-Lio lioptile-Gruñía un pokemon acercándose al azabache.

-Helioptile acabo de ver algo asombroso-Decía muy feliz el azabache-Oye, ¿dónde está Alexa?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Helioptile-Dijo el pokemon antes de correr en una dirección.

-Oye espérame-Decía el azabache antes de empezar a seguir al pokemon.

Luego de un rato de persecución, el azabache podía ver que Alexa estaba terminando una llamada.

-Oye Alexa-Llamaba el azabache.

-Ash, aquí estas-Decía Alexa.

-Sí, y estoy ansioso de tener mi primera batalla aquí en Kalos-Decía con un tono desafiante el azabache-¿Dónde se encuentra el gimnasio de tu hermana?

-Ash, lamentó decirte que mi hermana no se encuentra en su gimnasio-Decía Alexa con tristeza-Ahora mismo está de viaje, y cuando sale a un viaje tarda mucho en volver.

-¿Queeeé?-Gritaba el azabache con un poco de molestia-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

-¿Por qué no retas…?

¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestro héroe? ¿Qué le dirá Alexa?

Está historia continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Buscando la Gloria en Kalos.

Capítulo 5: ¡Clemont y Bonnie aparecen! ¡La aventura comienza!

Nos encontramos en una pequeña casa, donde vemos a una señora cortando algunas verduras. Por la ventana abierta entra una pequeña ave de color rojo.

-Fletchling-Gruñía la ave que se posaba en el hombro de la señora

-Serena baja ya-Gritaba la señora, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta-Como siempre se queda dormida hasta tarde-Decía ahora con un enoja la señora-Flechtling, ¿puedes hacerme el favor?-Preguntaba la señora a la pequeña ave.

-Flecht-Asentía el ave antes de emprender vuelo, tomó dirección hacia unas escaleras, subió por estas y llego hasta la puerta de una habitación, la puerta estaba semi-abierta.

-Flecht-El ave atravesó con esfuerzo al pequeña abertura, en la habitación se podía observar a una chica con cabello peli-miel que dormía plácidamente en su cama. El ave se posó en la frente de la chica.

-Flechtling-Gruñó el ave antes de clavar su pico en la frente de la chica.

-Ahhhhh-Gritaba la muchacha.

Mientras en la cocina donde la señora todavía estaba cortando las verduras se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siempre funciona-Decía alegre la señora.

Ahora volvemos con la chica que tenía una mirada un poco asesina contra el ave que se encontraba lamiendo unas de sus alas mientras estaba posado en la mesa.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso-Decía un poco molesta la muchacha peli-miel.

-Fletchling-Respondía con burla el ave.

-Ven aquí-Dijo la peli-miel para luego lanzarse contra el ave, pero este con un ágil movimiento logró esquivar a la muchacha.

La muchacha por su parte cayó encima de la mesa en la que estaba antes la ave.

-Ahh-Decía la muchacha con una cara molesta.

El ave se posó encima de su cabeza.

-Serena ven a desayunar-Le gritaba su madre-Ya pronto vendrá Kalm para empezar con el entrenamiento de Rhyhorn.

La muchacha al escuchar eso puso un rostro de frustración ya que no le gustaba mucho practicar-Ya voy mamá-Gritaba también.

La peli-miel se paró y se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió y una brisa de viento pasó por su rostro haciendo que se relaje un poco.

-Hola Rhyhorn-Decía la peli-miel saludando a un pokemon con forma de rinoceronte que salía de una especie de casita.

-Rhy-Gruñía el pokemon al ver por la ventana a la chica.

-Fletchling, tengo el presentimiento que este será un gran día-Decía con una sonrisa la peli-miel.

-Fletchling-Gruñó el ave antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Volviendo con nuestro héroe que en el último capítulo se había quedado un poco triste ya que la hermana de Alexa, que es una líder de gimnasio de la región de Kalos, se encontraba en estos momentos en un viaje, por lo cual no podía atender al azabache.

-¿Queeeé?-Preguntaba un poco molesto el azabache-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

-¿Por qué no retas al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose?-Le decía Alexa.

-¿Acaso aquí hay un gimnasio?-Preguntaba con ansias el azabache.

-Sí, busquemos un mapa para mostrarte donde queda-Decía Alexa.

-Claro, vamos rápido-Decía el azabache.

-Pero antes, perdóname por no saber que mi hermana se encontraría de viaje-Decía Alexa haciendo una pose de perdón.

-No hay problema Alexa-Decía el azabache.

-Entonces vamos a buscar un mapa-Decía con una sonrisa la periodista.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, Ash y Alexa encontraron en la salida un mapa.

-Bien Ash y Pikachu, aquí se encuentra el gimnsasio, en la Torre Prisma-Decía Alexa mientras que con su dedo señala un punto en el mapa.

-Genial, por fin podré tener mi primera medalla-Decía feliz el azabache.

-Pika-Gruñía Pikachu también feliz.

-Bien Ash, aquí nos despedimos-Decía un poco triste Alexa.

-No te preocupes Alexa, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar-Decía el azabache consolando a su amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Decía más feliz Alexa.

-Entonces me voy a retar al gimnasio-Decía con un gran entusiasmo el azabache-Nos vemos Alexa-Se despedía el azabache antes de empezar a correr.

-Vaya sí que tiene mucha energía-Susurraba para sí misma Alexa-Vence a todos Ash-Decía Alexa antes de caminar en sentido contrario.

El azabache que corría con una gran alegría cruzó un pequeño túnel y gritó a los cuatros vientos-Kalos aquí voy.

-Pika-Lo imitaba su pokemon.

Mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad pudo observar varios pokemon conocidos y algunos nuevos.

Al llegar al final de la calle, pudo observar a los lejos la gran Torre Prisma.

-Mira Pikachu, creo que esa es la Torre Prisma-Le decía el azabache a su pokemon-¿Estás listos para nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio?-Preguntaba Ash a su pokemon.

-Pika-Gruñía el pokemon con una mirada desafiante.

-Entonces vamos-Decía el azabache antes de comenzar de nuevo a correr con dirección hacia la Torre Prisma.

Unos minutos después el azabache y su amigo llegaron a la entrada de la torre.

-Mira Pikachu, aquí es-Decía el azabache.

-Pika-Asentía el pokemon.

-Bien entremos-Dijo antes de ingresar a la gran torra.

Pero no sabía que un muchacho rubio y una pequeña del mismo color de pelo que el muchacho lo veían desde lejos sentados en una banca.

Ahora volvemos con Ash que se encontraba frente a una puerta cerrada.

-Holaa-Gritaba el azabache intentando llamar a alguien.

-Pika pika-Lo imitaba Pikachu.

De repente una pantalla que se encontraba encima de la puerta se encendió.

-Bienvenido al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose-Decía una voz en la pantalla.

-Hola vengo por una batalla contra el líder-Decía con un tono desafiante Ash.

-Antes dime cuantas medallas tienes-Decía voz en la pantalla.

-Ehh-Decía confundido Ash-Esta será mi primera batalla de gimnasio.

-¿Queeé?-Gritaba la pantalla-¿Cómo que no tienes ninguna medalla?-Preguntaba la pantalla.

-Es que acabó de comenzar mi aventura aquí en Kalos-Respondía el azabache.

-El mínimo de medallas para retar en este gimnasio es de 4-Decía la voz en la pantalla-Te pido por favor que salgas de la instalaciones-Decía la pantalla mientras que a los costados del azabache salían unas especies de antenas.

-Oye espera…-

-Te lo advertí-Decía la pantalla para luego lanzar unos rayos contra el azabache y su pokemon.

Luego, debajo del azabache se abrió una especie de compuerta, que hizo caer al azabache y su pokemon por este.

El azabache y su pokemon gritaban con desesperación mientras caían.

Afuera de la torre se veía como el muchacho y la niña de antes caminaban tranquilamente, pero esa tranquilidad se vio altercada ya que una especie de compuerta se abrió en la torre dejando ver como salían de estas el azabache y Pikachu.

-Ayuda-Gritaba el azabache.

-Pikaaa-También pedía ayuda el pokemon.

Los rubios reaccionaron rápido y empezaron a correr en dirección hacia el azabache y Pikachu para ayudarlos.

-Hermana, yo ayudaré al chico-Decía el rubio a su hermana.

-Y yo salvaré al Pikachu-Decía ahora la niña.

El chico tomó su mochila y dijo-Mecanismo clemóntico actívate-Para luego lanzar su mochila debajo del azabache del cual salió un gran colchón.

-Pikachu aquí voy-Decía la niña que se posicionaba debajo del pokemon.

El azabache logró caer encima del colchón, Pikachu por su parte pudo se atrapada por la niña que al final termino cayendo también en el colchón.

-¿Están bien?-Preguntaba el rubio que se acercaba.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien-Decía el azabache.

-Eso me alegra-Decía el rubio.

-Pero que gimnasio más raro-Decía el azabache con molestia.

-Hermano, este Pikachu es muy lindo-Decía la niña mientras abrazaba al pokemon.

-Tranquila Bonnie-Decía el rubio apenado por su hermana.

-No te preocupes a Pikachu le gustan los abrazos-Decía el azabache-Es cierto, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum-Se presentaba el azabache-Y este es mi amigo Pikachu-Presentaba ahora a su pokemon que posaba ahora en su hombro.

-Mi nombre es Clemont-Se presentaba ahora el muchacho rubio.

-Y yo soy su hermana Bonnie-Decía ahora la pequeña niña.

-Así que viniste a retar al líder-Decía el rubio.

-Si pero me hecho por no tener ninguna medalla-Decía todavía con molestia Ash.

-¿Cómo que no tienes ninguna medalla?-Preguntaban los dos hermanos.

-Es que acabo de llegar de la región de Kanto-Respondía el azabache sorprendiendo a los hermanos.

-Así que vienes de Kanto, eso es sorprendente-Decía la niña.

-Sí, acabo de llegar y todavía no tengo ni una batalla-Decía con frustración el azabache.

-Oye que te parece si tenemos una batalla aquí en el campo de la plaza-Decía el rubio.

-Me parece genial-Decía ahora con alegría el azabache.

-Entonces vamos rápido-Decía ahora la pequeña niña.

Luego de un rato de caminata el azabache y los chicos llegaron al campo que había mencionado el rubio. Pero antes de empezar el combate decidieron merendar en una cafetería cerca del lugar.

-Oye Ash, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntaba el rubio.

-Vine con el objetivo de convertirme en el mejor maestro pokemon-Decía el azabache-¿No es así Pikachu?

-Pikaa-Gruñía Pikachu.

-Vaya, sí que son muy unidos tú y Pikachu-Decía Bonnie.

-Es que él fue mi primer pokemon-Decía el azabache-Bueno mejor comencemos-El azabache corrió hacia una dirección del campo.

-Está bien comencemos-Decía el rubio para luego caminar hacia el lado opuesto del campo.

-Buena suerte a los dos-Decía Bonnie.

-Bien este un nuevo pokemon-Decía el rubio mientras tomaba una pokeball-Bunnelby yo te elijó-Dijo el rubio para luego lanzar la pokeball al aire del cual salía una especie de conejo.

-Bunnelby-Gruñó el pokemon para luego tomar una pose de batalla.

-Wow, nunca había visto ese pokemon, esto es asombroso-Decía con estrellas en los ojos el azabache-Yo también tengo un nuevo amigo, Pikachu sé que estas ansioso de pelear pero quiero darle oportunidad al pokemon que me dio mi madre-Decía el azabache a su pokemon.

-Pikaa-Asentía el pokemon para luego ir junto a Bonnie a presenciar la batalla.

-Muy bien yo te elijo-Decía el azabache lanzando la pokeball del cual salía una especie de perro pequeño pero este estaba de dos patas y era de color azul.

-Riolu-Gruñía el pokemon confundido por donde estaba.

-Así que es un Riolu-Pensaba el azabache con una sonrisa por ver a su nuevo pokemon-Hola Riolu-Saludaba el azabache.

-Rio-El pokemon dirigió su mirada hacia el azabache.

-Yo soy tu nuevo entrenador-Decía el azabache.

-Rio-Dijo alegre el pokemon para luego saltar a los brazos del azabache.

-Espero que seamos grandes amigos, pero ahora tendremos nuestra primera batalla-Decía el azabache.

-Rio-Dijo el pokemon antes de colocarse en su posición para luchar.

-Bien comencemos, Bunnelby usa excavar-Ordenó el rubio.

Bunnelby se escondió debajo de la tierra.

-Riolu atento-Decía preocupado el azabache.

-Bunnelby ahora-Ordenó Clemont.

Bunnelby salió de la tierra por detrás de Riolu, este recibió el fuerte impacto del pokemon rival.

-Riolu no-Decía preocupado Ash.

Riolu se levantó con esfuerzo.

-Bien Riolu usa ataque rápido-Ordenó el azabache.

El pokemon se acercó a una gran velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe a Bunnelby.

-Bunnelby contraataca con doble bofetón-Ordenó el rubio.

Bunnelby se acercó a Riolu y empezó a propinarle varios bofetones en el rostro.

-Riolu usa aguante-Ordenó preocupado el azabache.

-Bunnelby…-No pudo terminar la orden ya que una especie de cubo metálico intentó atrapar a ambos pokemon que lograron evitarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntaba Bonnie mientras se acercaba.

-No lo sé-Dijo Clemont.

Pero lograron notar que en la cima de unas escaleras se encontraban discutiendo dos personas y un Meowth.

-Oye, ¿cómo pudiste fallar?-Reclamaba una joven con el cabello violeta.

-No me reclames-Decía un joven con el cabello azul.

-Oigan, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntaba Clemont.

-Prepárense para los problemas-Decía la joven.

-Y más vale que teman-Decía ahora el joven.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-Decía la joven.

-Para unir los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-Decía el joven.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-Decía la joven.

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas-Decía el joven.

-Jessie-Decía la joven.

-James-Decía el joven.

-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-Decía la joven.

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar-Decía el joven.

-Meowth así es-Decía el Meowth parlante.

-Wobbuuffet-Decía un Wobbuffet.

-Equipo Rocket/Pika pika-Decían Pikachu y Ash con enojó.

-¿Equipo Rocket?-Preguntaban Clemont y Bonnie.

-Son un grupo de maleantes que siempre andan detrás de mi Pikachu-Respondía Ash.

-Te equivocas bobo-Decía el Meowth.

-Wow un Meowth que habla-Decía Clemont sorprendido.

-Alto-Lo detuvo Ash-No te sorprendas pueden hacer cualquier cosa.

-Así es bobo y nos llevaremos a sus pokemon-Decía Jessie apuntando a los pokemon.

-No lo permitiremos-Decía Ash.

-Yo no me quedaré sin hacer nada-Decía también Clemont.

-Pikachu encárgate, usa Trueno-Ordenó Ash a su pokemon.

-Pikachuuu-Dijo Pikachu para luego lanzar un potente rayo con dirección hacia el Equipo Rocket.

-Wobbuffet ya sabes que hacer-Dijo Jessie con una sonrisa.

Wobbuffet dio un salto al aire y empezó a brillar mientras recibía de lleno el ataque eléctrico para después devolverlo con el doble de fuerza con dirección hacia Pikachu.

El ataque dio de lleno en Pikachu lanzándolo hacia el suelo, pero antes de que impactase contra el suelo el azabache logró lanzarse hacia Pikachu y atraparlo. Desde un árbol una figura veía todo esto.

-Mejor ya entreguen a sus pokemon-Decía el Meowth.

-Pelear no les servirá de nada-Decía James.

-No me rendiré así de fácil-Decía Ash incorporándose.

-Pika Pika-Decía Pikachu con el mismo tono que su entrenador.

-Y yo no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada, Bunnelby-Decía Clemont.

-Bun-Decía Bunnelby posicionándose para atacar.

-Pikachu y Riolu/Bunnelby usen/usa Electrobola y Ataque Rápido/Disparo de lodo-Ordenaron al mismo tiempo Ash y Clemont.

Pikachu saltó y en el aire en su cola empezó a acumular energía eléctrica en una esfera, Riolu por su parte empezó a correr con una gran velocidad hacia el Equipo Rocket y Bunnelby en sus orejas generó algunas porciones de lodos que lanzó contra el trío malvado. Pero antes de que pudieran impactar los ataques…

-Wobbuffet Manto espejo-Ordenó Jessie.

Wobbuffet esquivó a Riolu y las bolas de lodo de Bunnelby para luego brillar como antes y recibir la Electrobola y devolverla con más fuerza con dirección hacia los pokemon de los chicos.

Pero antes de que dieran en Pikachu y los otros pokemon, una especie de rana de color celeste se interpuso recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

-Frooo-Decía con dolor el pokemon cayendo al suelo.

-Pero, ¿qué pokemon es ese?-Preguntaba preocupado el azabache.

-Es un Froakie-Decía Bonnie.

-Es el inicial tipo agua para los entrenadores novatos-Decía ahora Clemont-Ese ataque debió de ser devastador.

-Mira Jessie, parece que hay otro más-Decía con una sonrisa malévola James.

-Entonces atrápalo-Ordenaba Meowth.

Pero Froakie logró incorporarse-Froo fro-Decía de forma acusadora el Froakie apuntando al Equipo Rocket.

-Dice que le molestan las personas malas-Traducía Meowth.

Froakie saltó al aire y lanzó sus espumas con dirección hacia el Equipo Rocket.

-Wobbuffet-Decía Jessie.

Wobbuffet dio un gran salto y empezó a brillar, pero al recibir el ataque no lo devolvió, más bien lo mandó a volar hacia atrás.

-¿Pero qué pasó?-Preguntaba confundido Ash.

-Utilizó sus espumas para atacar, ese no es un ataque especial, por eso no lo pudo devolver Wobbuffet-Respondía Clemont.

-Pikachu, tenemos que ayudarlo, utiliza Impactrueno-Ordenó Ash.

-Pikachuuuu-Decía Pikachu mientras saltaba en el aire y lanzaba un potente trueno.

Esto dio de lleno en el trío de malvados provocando una pequeña explosión haciendo volar por los aires al Equipo Rocket.

-Fuimos mandados a volar otra vez-Decían al mismo tiempo los miembros del Equipo Rocket antes de desaparecer en el aire.

-Vaya eso sí que fue oportuno Froakie, gracias por salvar a Pikachu-Agradecía Ash.

Pero Froakie termino cayendo al suelo debilitado preocupando al trío de amigos.

¿Qué pasará con Froakie? ¿Qué aventuras le deparará Kalos a nuestro héroe?

Esta historia continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Buscando la Gloria en Kalos.

Capítulo 6: ¡Caos en ciudad Lumiose! ¡El secreto de la mega-evolución!

Nos encontramos en Pueblo Boceto, más exactamente en un corral donde un chico pelinegro con un traje de montar azul y una chica peli-miel con un traje de montar rosa, estaban encima de unos Rhyhorn mientras eran observados por una señora castaña.

-Aaaa-Gritaba la peli-miel mientras el Rhyhorn que montaba intentaba sacarla de encima.

-Vamos Serena tú puedes-Lo animaba el chico pelinegro.

-Aaa parece fácil ya que tú puedes montarlo-Decía con enojo Serena.

-Serena, cierra la boca o te morderás la lengua-Le regañaba la señora que observaba todo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-Decía Serena.

Al final, el Rhyhorn logró mandar a volar a Serena, que termino cayendo en el suelo raspándose el rostro.

Ahora volvemos con nuestro héroe que en el último capítulo había encontrado a dos hermanos, Clemont y Bonnie, Clemont lo había retado a una batalla pero para su mala suerte la batalla se vio interrumpida por el Equipo Rocket, por suerte para ellos un Froakie misterioso apareció para salvarlos, pero por desgracia el Froakie salió muy lastimado.

-Ahora qué hacemos-Decía preocupado Ash mientras cargaba al Froakie lastimado.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un Centro Pokemon-Decía Clemont.

-¿Dónde hay uno?-Preguntó el azabache.

-Déjame ver-Decía Clemont mientras pensaba.

-Llevémoslo al laboratorio del Prof. Sycamore-Decía Bonnie.

-Claro pero apurémonos-Decía el azabache antes de empezar a correr seguida de Bonnie.

-Espérenme-Decía Clemont para luego agarrar las mochilas y empezar a seguir a Ash y Bonnie.

Bonnie encabezaba el grupo que corría por las calles de ciudad Lumiose.

-Aguarden-Decía Clemont que iba al fondo del grupo mientras corría muy lento a diferencia de los demás.

-Hermano eres muy lento-Le reprochaba Bonnie.

-Mejor vayan apurándose ustedes, yo los alcanzó después-Decía Clemont.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Ash antes de empezar a correr más rápido.

-Hermano nos vemos-Se despidió Bonnie para luego también empezar a correr más rápido.

Mientras tanto vemos como del cielo dos personas y un pokemon caían hacia un árbol.

-¿Cómo pudimos perder así?-Decía el Meowth

-No lo se Meowth-Decía el joven.

-Ya cálmense-Decía enoja la mujer.

-Miren Jessie y James, son los bobos con la rana-Decía Meowth mientras veía como corrían Ash y Bonnie con Froakie en los brazos del azabache.

-Ash aquí es el laboratorio del Prof. Sycamore-Decía Bonnie para luego ingresar por la entrada seguido por Ash con Froakie en sus brazos.

-Laboratorio-Decía Jessie con una sonrisa malévola.

-Del Prof. Sycamore-Completaba James con la misma sonrisa.

-Seguro habrá muchos pokemon raros ahí, entremos-Decía Meowth.

-Wobbuffet-Decía el pokemon saliendo de la pokeball haciendo que la rama que sostenía al trío de malvados se rompa y estos caigan al suelo.

Volviendo con nuestro héroe este ingresaba muy apurado al laboratorio.

-Profesor-Gritaban Ash y Bonnie intentado llamar al profesor.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaba el Prof. Sycamore ingresando por una puerta.

-Tenemos a este Froakie herido, ¿puede atenderlo?-Decía preocupado Ash.

-Froakie-Dijo preocupado el profesor-Sofi ven-Llamó el profesor a su asistente.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor?-Preguntaba la asistente entrando por la misma puerta que el profesor.

-Puedes llevar a cuidar a Froakie-Decía el profesor entregándole el pokemon.

-Claro no se preocupe-Dijo la asistente llevándose al pokemon.

Después de este momento de preocupación el Prof. Sycamore invitó a Ash, Bonnie y Clemont que había llegado un poco después, a tomar café en la sala de visitas.

-Profesor creo que me olvide presentarme, soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de la región Kanto-Se presentaba Ash.

-Así que tú eres Ash, el Prof. Oak me dijo que vendrías a ver a tus pokemon que envió aquí-Decía el profesor.

-Si el mismo-Decía Ash.

-Yo soy Bonnie-Se presentaba ahora la pequeña.

-Y yo su hermano Clemont-Se presentaba el rubio.

-Yo soy el Prof. Sycamore, soy el profesor encargado de la región de Kalos-Se presentaba el profesor.

-Ash, ¿es cierto qué tienes más pokemon aquí?-Preguntaba con curiosidad Bonnie.

-Si traje algunos de los que tenías en Kanto-Contestaba Ash-Profesor, ¿podemos ver a Froakie?

-Claro síganme-Decía el profesor mientras se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a caminar.

Ash y sus amigos lo imitaron y llegaron a una especie de ventana en donde se podía ver hacia el otro lado como Froakie estaba siendo atendido.

-Sí que me preocupa mucha este Froakie-Decía el profesor.

-¿Por qué profesor?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Es que siempre cuando se lo damos a un entrenador nuevo el regresa-Decía el profesor.

-Vaya-Decían sorprendidos Ash, Bonnie y Clemont.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que un Garchomp se acercaba por detrás del azabache, al estar lo suficientemente cerca dio un gran mordisco en la cabeza al azabache.

-Auxilio-Pedía Ash.

Bonnie, Clemont y el profesor miraban con preocupación la situación.

-Aaaa jaajja basta Garchomp-Ordenaba Ash.

-Arrr-Decía el Garchomp soltando a Ash.

-¿Cómo has estado amigo?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Ash, ¿ese Garchomp es tuyo-Preguntó Clemont.

-Sí, es mi gran amigo Garchomp-Respondía Ash.

-Pika-Saludaba Pikachu subiendo a la espalda de Garchomp.

-Arrr-Decía el pokemon también saludando.

El pokemon dejo de lado al azabache para mirar con preocupación a Froakie.

-¿Parece qué son amigos?-Decía Bonnie.

-Desde que Garchomp llegó aquí se volvieron los mejores amigos-Contestó el profesor.

Ahora Garchomp posó su mirada en el bolsillo del azabache, empezó a rebuscar algo en este.

-Espera Garchomp ya sé que quieres-Decía el azabache mientras sacaba la piedra extraña que le había dado el Prof. Oak. Garchomp cuando vio la piedra, con rapidez la tomó con sus mandíbulas.

-Vaya parece que era cierto lo que dijo el Prof. Oak-Pensó el azabache.

-Oye Ash, ¿qué piedra es esa?-Preguntaba Bonnie.

-¿Será posible?-Pensaba el profesor.

-No lo sé, solo me dio el Prof. Oak, dijo desde que encontró Garchomp la piedra no la soltó en ningún momento-Contestó Ash.

-Tal vez yo tenga la respuesta-Decía el profesor sorprendiendo al grupo de amigos.

El Prof. Sycamore se dirigió a una habitación seguido por el azabache y sus amigos, llegaron a la habitación que estaba llenas de máquinas, pero posaron su mirada en la asistente que estaba haciendo algunos estudios a un Blaziken.

-Blaziken amigo-Decía Ash acercándose al pokemon.

-Bla-Dijo el pokemon feliz para luego abrazar al entrenador.

-¿Este Blaziken también es tu pokemon?-Preguntaba con curiosidad Bonnie.

-Si-Respondía el azabache-Pero profesor, ¿por qué le están haciendo estudios a Blaziken?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Es para mí informe sobre la mega-evolución-Respondía el profesor.

-¿Mega-evolución?-Preguntaban con asombro y curiosidad el trío de amigos.

-Ash, Bonnie y Clemont, me creerían si les digiera que los pokemon en su última etapa aún pueden evolucionar-Respondía el profesor.

-¿Eso es posible?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Sí, según informes algunos pokemon en su última evolución pueden seguir evolucionando, a este estado le llamamos mega-evolución-Respondía el profesor

-Eso es sorprendente-Decía Clemont.

-Pero, hay algo aún más sorprendente, los pokemon que alcanzan la mega-evolución pueden volver a su estado original-Decía el profesor generando más asombro en Ash y sus amigos.

-Entonces, ¿Blaziken puede mega-evolucionar?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Tenemos indicios que sí puede hacerlo, pero la mega-evolución tiene ciertos requisitos-Contestaba el profesor.

-¿Qué requisitos profesor?-Preguntaba ahora Clemont.

-Para que un pokemon alcance la mega-evolución se necesita tener dos piedras especiales, una es la piedra activadora que tiene que llevar el entrenador, la otra es la mega-piedra la cual debe llevar el pokemon, pero no puede llevar cualquier mega-piedra, cada pokemon tiene su propia mega-piedra, ese es el primer requisito-Contestaba el profesor.

-¿Cuál es el otro requisito?-Preguntaba el azabache.

-Tener un gran lazo de amistad con el pokemon-Respondía el profesor.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de otra habitación, el profesor y el trío de amigos estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera haber pasado se dirigieron con rapidez a la habitación de donde habría provenido la explosión. Al llegar se encontraron con el Garchomp del azabache descontrolado lanzando Hiperrayos por todos lados.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-Preguntaba Clemont.

-Ese trío de allí le pusieron un extraño aparato al Garchomp que hizo que perdiera el control-Contestó una asistente apuntando a un trío de personas que tenían trajes de científicos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué le hicieron a Garchomp?-Preguntaba con enojo el azabache.

El trío lanzó por los aires revelando que era el Equipo Rocket.

-Prepárense para los…-Intentaba decir Jessie pero se vio interrumpida ya que Garchomp terminó lanzando un Hiperrayo contra ellos que terminó lanzándolos fuera del lugar.

-Fuimos vencidos otra vez-Decían al unísono Jessie, James y Meowth.

…Pueblo Boceto….

-Serena-Llamaba la madre de la peli-miel.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-Preguntaba saliendo de su habitación Serena con varios tapones que cubrían los raspones en su rostro.

-Quiero decirte que deje comida en el microondas para cuando vengan tus amigos ya que voy a salir un rato-Decía la madre de Serena.

-Está bien mamá-Decía Serena.

Luego de esto Serena volvió a entrar a su habitación, su madre ya había salido. Al cabo de algunos minutos el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar indicando que alguien había llegado.

-Ya voy-Gritaba Serena mientras se dirigía a la entrada a atender a quien había llegado.

-Serena-Decían cuatro chicos que estaban en la entrada de la casa.

-Amigos-Decía ahora Serena-Pasen para empezar la reunión-Terminaba de decir para luego invitarlos a pasar al interior de la casa.

…..Ciudad Lumiose…..

-Garchomp tranquilízate-Decía Ash intentando tranquilizar a su pokemon descontrolado.

-Arrr-Gruñía el pokemon antes de lanzar un Hiperrayo con dirección al azabache que al final termino esquivándolo.

Garchomp por su parte termino escapando por un agujero que había provocado dirigiendo hacia la Torre Prisma.

-Tengo que ayudarlo-Decía preocupado el azabache por su pokemon.

Ash intento salir pero antes fue detenido por Froakie que quería decirle algo.

-Fro-Decía el pokemon apuntando la puerta.

-¿Acaso quieres ayudar también a Garchomp?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Froakie-Asentía el pokemon.

-Pues bien vamos-Decía Ash indicándole a Froakie que subiera a su otro hombro ya que en el otro se encontraba Pikachu.

Ash salió a toda prisa del laboratorio dirigiéndose hacia la Torre Prisma a auxiliar a su pokemon.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo Clemont-Decía Bonnie a su hermano.

-Entonces vayamos-Decía Clemont para salir por el mismo lugar que Ash.

….Pueblo Boceto…..

Serena y las personas que habían llegado a su hogar se encontraban charlando sobre un tema importante para ellos.

-Y bien Kalm, ¿ya le comentaste a tus padres?-Preguntaba una chica.

-Hablé con ellos y me dieron el permiso para iniciar mi viaje-Contesta Kalm con un rostro serio.

-¿Y tú Serena?-Preguntaba a la peli-miel.

-Ya se lo dije a mi madre y también estaba de acuerdo, pero la verdad no estoy muy seguro de iniciar este viaje-Decía Serena.

-Vamos Serena, no te pongas de aguafiestas, te pueden esperar muchas sorpresas en este viaje-Le animaba un chico gordito.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor Tierno, creo que ahora tengo más ánimos-Decía Serena ahora con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien mañana empezaremos nuestro viaje pokemon todos juntos-Decía alzando el brazo un chico de pelo anaranjado.

-Ahora que arreglamos el viaje porque no vemos algo interesante en la televisión-Preguntaba Kalm.

-Claro porque no-Decía Serena.

….Ciudad Lumiose….

El azabache se encontraba persiguiendo a su Garchomp descontrolado que lanzaba Hiperrayos a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Garchomp amigo para-Intentaba Ash calmar a su pokemon.

-Arrr-Decía Garchomp lanzando un Hiperrayo hacia Ash.

Garchomp tomó vuelo con dirección a la cima de la Torre Prisma.

El azabache llegó a lugar que estaba rodeado por personas que veían con preocupación todo.

-Rayos deje a Pidgeot en el laboratorio, tengo que subir-Decía el azabache buscando alguna entrada.

-Ash-Gritaban Clemont y Bonnie acercándose al azabache.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí-Preguntaba Ash.

-Vinimos a ayudarte-Respondía Bonnie.

-Gracias amigos, ahora necesito subir a ayudar a Garchomp-Decía Ash mirando hacia donde estaba su pokemon.

-Tengo una idea-Decía Clemont-Síganme.

Clemont empezó a correr con dirección a la parte trasera de la torre, al llegar el azabache vio que había una puerta.

-Detrás de esta puerta ahí una escalera que lleva a la cima-Decía Clemont.

-Gracias amigos-Decía el azabache entrando por la puerta.

Pero antes de que Clemont y Bonnie entraran por la puerta el Garchomp desde la cima lanzó un Hiperrayo que los mandó a volar hacia atrás, además termino destruyendo una parte de la torre haciendo que cayeran pedazos de esta tapando por completo la entrada.

-Amigos, ¿están bien?-Preguntaba preocupado el azabache.

-Ash estamos bien, ve a ayudar a Garchomp-Decía Bonnie a través de los escombros.

-De acuerdo, vamos Pikachu y Froakie-Decía Ash para luego subir por unas escaleras.

-Pika/Fro-Asentían los dos pokemon.

El azabache y los pokemon iban con rapidez por las escaleras.

….Pueblo Boceto….

-Qué asombrosa es esta película-Decía Tierno.

-Si esta genial-Decía Serena.

Pero la película se vio interrumpida ya que un noticiero estaba mostrando lo que pasaba con el Garchomp en ciudad Lumiose.

-Lamentamos interrumpir su programa pero tenemos a un Garchomp descontrolado atacando la ciudad-Decía una periodista.

-¿De quién será ese Garchomp?-Decía preocupado el chico peli-naranja.

-No lo sé Trevor-Decía Kalm.

-Miren a ese chico-Decía Serena apuntando a la televisión.

….Ciudad Lumiose….

Bonnie y Clemont veían con admiración la valentía del azabache.

-Hermano, ¿Ash estará bien?-Preguntaba Bonnie.

-No lo sé hermana-Respondía Clemont mientras veía la cima de la torre.

El azabache había llegado a la cima donde se encontraba su Garchomp descontrolado.

-Garchomp amigo estoy aquí-Decía el azabache.

-Fro/Pika-Animaban también Pikachu y Froakie.

-Arrr-Gruñía el pokemon de dolor.

-Sé que te duele-Decía el azabache-Por eso vine a ayudarte.

-Arrr-Los ojos de Garchomp que estaban rojos volvieron a su color original.

Pero el collar que tenía en el cuello mandó una descarga haciendo que Garchomp retorciera de dolor y empezó a retroceder hacia el borde preocupando a Ash y los pokemon.

-Garchomp-Gritaba preocupado Ash.

-Fro-Decía Froakie que en un acto afortunado saltó al aire para luego lanzar sus espumas a los pies de Garchomp evitando así que cayera.

-Genial Froakie, ahora voy Garchomp-Decía Ash para luego lanzarse contra Garchomp atrapándolo por el cuello.

-Pikachu Cola de Hierro-Ordenó Ash.

-Pika-El pokemon empezó a correr con la cola brillando hacia Garchomp.

Pikachu dio un salto para luego propinar un golpe en el collar que tenía Garchomp destruyéndolo para por fin liberar al pokemon del dolor que producía el collar.

-Genial Pikachu, bien Garchomp ya estás bien-Tranquilizaba el azabache a su pokemon.

Pikachu y Froakie intentaron acercarse pero una parte del piso se quebró haciendo que ambos cayeran.

-Pikachu, Froakie-Gritaba preocupado Ash para luego lanzarse hacia el vacío intentando rescatar a ambos pokemon.

Esta historia continuará….


	7. Chapter 7

Buscando la Gloria en Kalos.

Capítulo 7: El reencuentro.

…Pueblo Boceto…..

-No quiero ver-Decía Serena tapándose los ojos.

-Yo tampoco-Decía la otra chica.

-Ese chico está loco-Decía Kalm.

…..Ciudad Lumiose…..

-Pikachu, Froakie estarán bien-Decía Ash mientras abrazaba a ambos pokemon y se ponía de espalda para recibir todo el impacto.

Clemont, Bonnie, el Prof. Sycamore y la Oficial Jenny, quienes habían llegado poco después miraban con preocupación al azabache.

Garchomp que estaba atento a todo esto logró liberarse de las espumas de Froakie y tomo vuelo con dirección a Ash y los pokemon.

Ash que veía su fin cerca al estar a punto de impactar, cerró sus ojos, pero se sorprendió al no sentir el suelo, abrió sus ojos y vio a Garchomp que había venido a su rescate.

-Garchomp-Decía con alegría el azabache.

-Arrr-Decía también con una sonrisa a su entrenador.

-Pika/Froakie-Decían Pikachu y Froakie agradeciendo a Ash y Garchomp.

Mientras tanto los amigos del azabache miraban con alivio y agradecían en su interior que Garchomp los haya salvado.

…..Pueblo Boceto…..

-Serena, Shauna miren el chico está a salvo-Decía Trevor.

-Me alegra oír eso-Decía Serena aliviándose.

Pero en la pantalla pasaron una imagen de Ash que sorprendió mucho a Serena-Ese chico-Pensaba la peli-miel.

-Serena-La llamaban Trevor, Shauna y Tierno.

-¿Qué será que la dejo así? a no ser que sea él-Pensaba Kalm con un rostro serio.

…Ciudad Lumiose…

-Ash, ¿estás bien?-Preguntaba el profesor mientras se acercaba al azabache.

-Si profesor, es gracias a Garchomp, ¿no es así amigo?-Decía con una sonrisa Ash mientras acariciaba a su pokemon.

-Arrrr-Decía el pokemon mordiéndole la cabeza a Ash preocupando un poco al profesor.

-Ash-Gritaba Bonnie para luego acercarse al azabache y darle un abrazo.

-Hola Bonnie, ¿cómo estás?-Decía el azabache.

-Muy bien-Respondía Bonnie.

-Pero, ¿dónde está Clemont?-Preguntaba Ash.

-No lo sé-Decía Bonnie.

-Ash, la Oficial Jenny me dijo se encargará de buscar al Equipo Rocket-Decía el profesor.

-Muchas gracias profesor-Agradecía Ash.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-Decía el profesor.

-Ash, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están Pikachu y Froakie?-Pregunta Clemont angustiado mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-Tranquilo Clemont, estamos bien, ¿no es así amigos?-Decía el azabache tranquilizando al rubio.

-Pika/Fro-Asentían los dos pokemon.

-Me alegra oír eso-Suspiraba aliviado el rubio.

-Muy bien ya que todo está bien porque no vamos a descansar de este día agitado, hablando de eso, Ash, ¿dónde pasaras la noche?-Preguntaba el profesor.

-Con todo lo acontecido no tuve tiempo de registrarme en el centro pokemon-Contestaba Ash.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué no viene Ash a pasar la noche en nuestra casa?-Preguntaba Bonnie.

-No sé Bonnie, ¿Qué dices Ash?-Preguntaba Clemont al azabache.

-Por mi parte no hay problema-Contestaba Ash.

-Muy bien-Decía Bonnie saltando de alegría.

-Entonces aquí nos despedimos Ash, me llevaré a Garchomp al laboratorio-Decía el profesor.

-De acuerdo profesor, pasare mañana a ver a mis pokemon antes de partir a ciudad Santalune-Decía Ash.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, cuídense-Decía el profesor.

-Adiós-Decían los chicos para luego retirarse.

Al día siguiente…

….Pueblo Boceto…

-Serena, apúrate o tus amigos te dejaran-Decía la madre de la peli-miel.

-Ya voy mamá-Gritaba desde su habitación Serena.

Después de unos minutos Serena bajó por las escaleras vistiendo su atuendo de la primera parte de pokemon xy.

-¿Por qué te retrasas tanto, tus amigos han de estar esperándote?-Reclama la madre a su hija.

-Es que estaba arreglando algunas cosas-Decía Serena.

-Está bien hija, solo te pido que te cuides durante tu viaje-Decía su madre.

-No te preocupes, además estaré con mis amigos-Decía Serena.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco-Suspiraba la madre de la peli-miel-Toma aquí empaque algunas cosas para tu viaje-Decía entregándole un mochila rosa.

-Gracias mamá, bueno creo que me tengo que ir-Decía la peli-miel dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Adiós hija, cuídate mucho por favor-Decía la madre de la peli-miel con preocupación.

-Adiós y ya te dije que no te preocupes-Decía Serena para luego salir por la puerta y empezar a correr con dirección hacia la entrada del pueblo donde se encontraban sus amigos esperándola.

-¿Por qué será que no viene?-Decía Shauna ansiosa por empezar ya el viaje.

-Tranquila Shauna, seguro se retrasó un poco-Decía Trevor calmando a la chica.

-Trevor tiene razón, seguro tuvo que hacer algo-Decía ahora Tierno.

-Entonces tenemos que esperarla aún más-Decía decepciona Shauna.

-Yo no lo creo, miren ahí viene-Decía Kalm con su rostro serio mientras estaba recostado contra una pared.

-Amigos-Gritaba ella a lo lejos mientras se acercaba al grupo de amigos.

-Hasta que al fin llegas Serena-Reclamaba Shauna a la peli-miel.

-Disculpen el retraso, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente que resolver-Decía mientras se disculpaba.

-Porque no paramos de disculparnos y vamos ya a ciudad Lumiose por nuestros pokemon-Decía Trevor con una sonrisa para luego empezar a caminar con dirección al laboratorio del Prof. Sycamore seguido por los demás chicos.

Luego de un buen rato de caminata ya se encontraban en la entrada de ciudad Lumiose.

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí, ¿alguien sabe dónde queda el laboratorio?-Preguntaba Trevor.

-Creí que tú sabías Trevor-Decía Shauna.

-Ahora que haremos-Decía Serena.

-Vamos a buscar el laboratorio por toda la ciudad, además podemos recorrer y conocer varias partes-Decía Shauna.

-Me parece buena idea-Opinaba Kalm

-Entonces vamos-Decía Shauna para luego empezar a correr seguido por los demás chicos.

Ahora vamos a la casa de los hermanos que ofrecieron al azabache quedarse para pasar la noche, el trío de amigos se encontraba desayunando.

-Clemont, ¿qué harán ahora?-Preguntaba Ash al rubio.

-No sé, teníamos planeado recorre toda Kalos-Contestaba Clemont.

-¿Qué tal si viajamos juntos?-Sugería Ash.

-No sé-Decía el rubio.

-Vamos hermanos, sería genial ver las batallas de Ash-Suplicaba Bonnie a su hermano.

-Además, entre más mejor, ¿no es cierto Pikachu?-Decía Ash.

-Pikaa-Decía el pokemon.

-Está bien, iremos contigo-Decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si-Gritaba Bonnie de alegría.

-Me alegre oír eso Clemont, mejor vallamos al laboratorio a ver algunos asuntos y luego partimos a cuidad Santalune para mi primera batalla de gimnasio-Decía Ash.

Luego de esta conversación el trío tomo rumbo al laboratorio, Clemont había dejado una carta a su padre explicándole todo de a donde partían. Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a las instalaciones del laboratorio, al mismo tiempo llegaba el grupo de pueblo Boceto.

-Hola, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntaba Bonnie.

-Hola somos los nuevos entrenadores-Decía Trevor.

-Esperen un momento-Decía Shauna inspeccionando a Ash de pie a cabeza, esto dejaba un poco nervioso al azabache.

-¿Qué pasa Shauna?-Preguntaba Tierno.

-Él es el chico de las noticias-Decía Shauna recordando de donde había visto al azabache, esto emociono un poco a Serena.

-¿Eso es cierto?-Preguntaba Trevor a Ash.

-Soy el mismo, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Ash y este es mi compañero Pikachu-Se presentaba Ash con Pikachu en su hombro.

-Pika-Saludaba el pokemon alzando unas de sus patitas.

-Definitivamente es él-Pensaba Serena con alegría.

-Yo soy Clemont y ella es mi hermana menor Bonnie-Se presentaban los rubios.

-Un gusto-Saludaba Bonnie.

-Yo soy Shauna y ellos son mis amigos Tierno, Trevor, Kalm y Serena-Presentaba la chica a sus amigos.

-Genial pasemos adentro para hablar y ver como reciben su primer pokemon-Decía Ash con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse al interior del laboratorio seguido por los chicos.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-Decía una asistente al grupo.

-Venimos a ver al Prof. Sycamore-Decía Tierno.

-Por favor esperen aquí enseguida los atenderá-Decía la asistente para luego ir a llamar al profesor.

Serena veía a Ash como si fuese que quería algo de él.

-¿Será que se olvidó de mí?-Pensaba Serena un poco triste ante la posibilidad de esa idea.

Luego de un momento de espera el profesor venía con un maletín.

-¿Qué tal chicos para recibir su primer pokemon?-Preguntaba el profesor.

-Ya no puedo esperar más-Decía Shauna con ansias.

-Tranquila, aquí están sus pokemon-Decía el profesor con alegría.

-Me recuerda cuando tuve mi primer pokemon-Decía el azabache mientras recordaba aquel suceso.

-¿Cuál fue tu primer pokemon?-Preguntaba Bonnie.

-Quien más que Pikachu, ¿no es cierto?-Decía Ash.

-Pika-Asentía el pokemon.

-Pero según tengo entendido los pokemon eléctricos no están entre los pokemon iniciales de cualquier región-Decía Trevor.

-Es que es día fue especial-Decía Ash con nostalgia.

-Bien porque no paramos de recordar y ya elegimos a nuestros pokemon-Decía Tierno.

-Bien aquí están-Decía el profesor abriendo la maleta donde había cinco pokeball-Muy bien salgan todos.

De las pokeball salieron un Chespin, una Fennekin, una Bulbasaur, un Charmander y un Squirtle.

-Pueden elegir el que les guste-Decía el profesor.

-Yo me quedare con Bulbasaur-Decía Shauna recogiendo a la Bulbasaur.

-Yo con Charmander-Decía Trevor.

-Yo con Squirtle-Decía Tierno.

-Yo me quedare con esta pequeña-Decía Serena-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-Preguntaba a la Fennekin.

-Fen-Decía esta con alegría saltando a los brazos de Serena.

-Entonces yo me quedó con Chespin-Decía Kalm con su rostro serio.

-Chespin-Decía el pokemon para luego correr junto al entrenador.

-Muy bien, ya que eligieron a sus pokemon, le hago entrega de sus pokedex-Decía el profesor sacando seis aparatos.

-¿Por qué seis si solo somos cinco?-Preguntaba Serena.

-Es que uno es para Ash-Contestaba el profesor.

-¿Para mí?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Por lo sucedido con Garchomp y además de iniciar tu viaje por Kalos, te quería obsequiar una-Contestaba el profesor.

-Muchas gracias profesor-Agradecía Ash.

-Oye Ash, con todo lo que pasó con el Equipo Rocket no tuvimos tiempo de terminar nuestra batalla-Decía Clemont-¿Qué te parece si la terminamos?

-Claro-Decía Ash.

-Pueden usar el campo de batalla que se encuentra atrás del laboratorio-Decía el profesor-Y ahora que todo está bien me retiro.

-¿Podemos ver su batalla?-Preguntaba Trevor.

-¿Podemos?-Decía en suplica Shauna.

-Claro no le veo el problema, pero vamos que se hace tarde-Decía Ash para luego dirigirse al campo de batalla seguido por los chicos.

-Bien Ash, será una batalla con diferentes pokemon, ¿está de acuerdo?-Preguntaba Clemont.

-Me parece una buena idea, entonces, Garchomp yo te elijo-Decía Ash lanzando una pokeball del cual salía Garchomp.

-Arrr-Decía el pokemon para luego posicionarse para la batalla.

-Empoleon ve-Decía Clemont lanzando una pokeball del cual salía una especie de pingüino.

-Empoleon-Decía el pokemon que se posicionaba para batallar.

-Bien empecemos-Decía Ash-Garchomp usa Garra dragón.

El pokemon se lanzó contra Empoleon con las garras cubiertas de un brillo esmeralda.

-Utiliza protección-Decía con una sonrisa segura Clemont.

Empoleon generó un campo de energía alrededor, Garchomp impacto contra este escudo mandándola hacia atrás.

-Ahora Acua Jet-Ordenó Clemont.

-Emp-Asentía el pokemon para luego lanzarse cubierto de agua contra Garchomp que recibió de lleno el ataque causándole daño.

-Vamos Garchomp Placaje ahora-Ordenó Ash.

-Arrr-Decía el pokemon mientras se lanzaba para acertarle un golpe a Empoleon que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

Mientras con los chicos…

-Esta batalla sí que es sorprendente-Decía Tierno asombrado por la batalla.

-Los dos son fuertes-Decía Trevor.

-Así que este es el nivel de una batalla-Pensaba Kalm con su rostro serio.

-Ash sí que es sorprendente-Pensaba Serena mientras miraba al mencionado.

-Vamos hermano, tienes que ganar-Gritaba Bonnie apoyando a su hermano.

Volviendo a la batalla…

-Empoleon Rayo de hielo-Ordenó Clemont.

-Empoleon-Decía el pokemon para luego lanzar por su pico un rayo azul que termino congelando a Garchomp.

-Alto-Decía Ash parando la pelea-Creo que fue suficiente.

-Concuerdo contigo-Decía Clemont.

-Pero, ¿qué paso?-Preguntaba Shauna.

-Creo que decidieron dejarlo así-Decía Trevor.

-Bien creo que voy a buscar al profesor para pedirle algo y luego empezamos el viaje-Decía Ash a Clemont.

-Tranquilo aquí te esperamos-Decía el rubio.

Luego de esto Ash se dirigió hacia la puerta para ingresar al interior del laboratorio, Serena que vio como se marchaba decidió seguirlo.

-Espera-Decía Serena alcanzando al azabache.

-Hola-Decía Ash-Serena, ¿no es así?

-Si la misma-Contestaba ella.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-Preguntaba Ash.

-Solo quería decirte que estuviste sorprendente en esa batalla-Decía Serena.

-Si esa batalla fue genial, lástima que no pudimos terminarla ya que tengo un poco de prisa por conseguir mi primera medalla de Kalos en el gimnasio Santalune-Decía Ash.

-Así que participarás en la liga de la región, eso es genial, yo aún no sé que hacer durante mi viaje-Decía un poco triste Serena.

-Tranquila, durante tu viaje encontrarás algo que hacer, solo es cuestión de esperar-Decía Ash-Bien creo que mejor voy ya a hablar con el profesor.

-Yo mejor regresó con los chicos, fue un gusto hablar contigo-Decía Serena

El azabache tomo su rumbo en busca del profesor.

-Serena, no sé porque se me hace conocido ese nombre-Decía Ash con rostro pensativo.

Serena por su parte estaba volviendo donde los chicos, pero estaba con un rostro un poco triste.

-Creo que se olvidó de mi-Susurraba Serena-Seguro se acordará más tarde-Decía ahora con una sonrisa.

-Serena al fin llegas-Decía Shauna.

-Fui a hacer algo por ahí-Decía Serena.

-Estuvimos comentamos a donde ir ahora-Decía Trevor.

-Y lo mejor sería ir a ciudad Santalune-Decía Tierno.

Esto alegro a Serena ya que Ash se dirigiría hacia esa ciudad.

-Me parece genial-Decía la peli-miel.

-Me da igual-Decía Kalm.

-Pero no sabemos nada sobre viajes largos-Decía Shauna.

-¿Qué tal si….

Está historia continuará…


End file.
